Victims
by SeNedra
Summary: The story takes place after Trio. Dr. Keller with a team goes to a foreign planet to help with medical care. Can Jennifer find out what’s happening to them and why are they getting sick? Written especially for The Doctor and the Wild Man thread on GW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jennifer was in a hurry. They called her a while ago but she must have finished a routine operation. She was wondering what could happen. Colonel Sheppard and his team returned from a planet they were exploring, but that was supposed to be a common mission. She hoped that no one got hurt seriously.

The first thing she saw was an unknown older man lying on a stretcher, evidently unconscious.

„What's with him?" she asked.

John shrugged his shoulder. „I've got no idea. We contacted his people a few days ago and we wanted to give them some supplies. He collapsed during our negotiations." He looked worried.

Jennifer nodded. There was no time for long chatting.

„Take him to the infirmary. I'll see what I can do." Two men took the stretches immediately and followed her. She felt tired, cause she slept badly in the previous days. A still repeating nightmare was trespassing her and she didn't know how to get rid of it. She sighed, trying to concentrate on her patient. He was stabile now and his body showed no signs what happened to him.

„Doctor?" She twitched; John's voice scared her a bit because she was too deep in her thoughts.

"He is unconscious and I don't know what is with him." She looked at John, feeling a bit ashamed. She was the doctor, who else should know that? „I'll have to make more tests than I will be able to say more."

„Ok. Just try to be quick." John was watching her while she was preparing the possible cure.

„He is important," he kept on talking. „He is the leader of their people. They call themselves Theroans. And what's worse, he is not the only one who is sick."

„Not the only one?" She was surprised. „Where are the others?"

„They stayed on the planet. We couldn't take all of them, so we took him for you to make the tests and cure him."

„How many people are sick?"

„About ten when we were there. But it's unpredictable. There can be ten times more by now. They live in wooden shelters, hygiene is not their biggest trouble."

„How did it happen to him?"

„He was feeling tired and didn't look healthy from the beginning but he collapsed suddenly, without any signs."

She turned her attention back to the sick man. „What's his name?"

„Derten." John stayed silent for a moment and than left.

„I'll do my best." Jennifer knew he couldn't hear her; she was promising that to herself.

--

It took her almost the whole day before she finally succeeded; at least she hoped so. The tests proved some kind of virus in Derten's blood and she must have used all her abilities to neutralize it. But she still had no idea how the virus could get into. She applied the cure and had a bit of free time before it starts to take effect.

She realized that she hadn't eaten today yet. Yeah, she should definitely eat something. It wouldn't help anyone if she fainted. When she entered the dinning room, she noticed Rodney McKay sitting alone at one table and decided to join him. Although Rodney was the most bigheaded person she ever met, he occasionally could be nice.

„Hi," she greeted him with a slight smile. „Don't you mind if I sit?" She didn't wait for his answer.

„Hi," he replied. „Maybe you should know the food is not very tasteful today." Yeah, it was typical Rodney. Still complaining and never satisfied. She started to eat; it wasn't bad at all.

„How is the man doing?" Rodney asked after a while.

„He's gonna be fine. He should get conscious soon."

„Mm. We're always saving someone's buttocks. Sometimes I wonder why." Well, he didn't have his best day.

„Rodney." Her voice sounded reproachfully.

„ I know." He finished eating and get up. „See you later," he said, not looking at her.

Jennifer said nothing, just watched him leaving. Rodney obviously didn't feel comfortable with her right now. It was about a week when they had a drink together and it didn't go very well. He didn't understand her; she just wanted to improve his mood after his break up with Katie. He thought that it was a date and he wasn't the kind of man that would get over that easily. But he probably tried to.

She kept on eating and let her mind ramble. When she was about to leave, she saw Teyla and Ronon chatting at the side of the room. She swallowed. She felt nervous as usual when she should have met Ronon. She remembered their moment in the infirmary, when they were stuck there together. Actually, she was sure she'd never forget it. Ronon was too catchy to forget.

She realized that she is gazing at him and wanted to turn away but he noticed her look and smiled. She took a deep breath and smiled back. She saw Teyla telling him something but he didn't seem to listen to her. Jennifer was indecisive, she was wondering if she should interrupt their conversation.

„Dr. Keller." It was one of the medical assistants. „The patient is awake."

Jennifer nodded and sallied forth to the infirmary. She felt a relief, cause the cure really worked. But she must still identify the source of the virus. She knew she should put it off till tomorrow and have some sleep. But the sick people perhaps don't have enough time.

Derten was lying on a bed, staring at the ceiling. When he heard her coming, he glanced at her and tried to smile.

„Hi, I'm dr. Jennifer Keller. How are you feeling?" she asked.

„Better, thank you," he queried. His voice was weak. „So you are the one who healed me."

„It's my job," she said. „Now you should rest and hopefully you'll be strong again."

„My people need me," he whispered. „I must help them. I'm not the only one who got sick."

He coughed. „Dr., we need your help."

Jennifer simply nodded. „And I have to know what caused your sickness."

„I don't know. I didn't come to touch with anything suspicious. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you. I..." His speech was disrupted by another attack of cough.

„You must rest now," she ordered decisively. „And I'm gonna visit your people and help them. I promise." She gave him a last look. Now she must tell Colonel Carter that she wants to go to the Theroans. And then she needs to rest herself. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

--

_She was running away. She heard the noise behind her but didn't look back. She tried to run faster but her legs were incredibly heavy. It was getting closer; the thing was getting closer. She already felt the horrible breath on her neck. No, she must get away, she must get away..._

Jennifer woke up. She was awfully scary and exhausted. It was just 3 a.m. and she was awake. Again. It was repeating every night for too long. She couldn't remember when she slept well last time. Oh God, she will be useless in the morning.

She drank a glass of water, trying not to think of her dream. She didn't want to take any pills but she didn't see any other possibility. She avoided it till tonight but she gave it up. The people need her and she needs sleeping. Actually, she is a doctor and knows the right dosage of the pills. It should take just few minutes. While she was falling asleep, she was having a bad feeling that something is still wrong.

--

The morning came sooner than it should have. Jennifer felt even worse than the previous day but she forced herself to get up. She had a lot to do. When she finally got to the puddle jumper, the team that should accompany her was already there. Major Lorne, the leader of her team, was just talking to another soldier.

„Dr. Keller," he smiled, when he saw her. „Glad you are here. I think it's time to go."

„I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized. „I had a bad night." Major nodded. They were just about to leave, when Ronon suddenly appeared in the hangar.

„Hey, Doc," he greeted. Jennifer turned to the well-known voice.

„Hi. What's going on?" Her voice was neutral, she tried to hide the surprise.

„I'm going with you," he grinned. „When Sheppard cannot go, I thought you could need some help. The guys are good but you never know."

She must have smiled too. „Ok, everyone could help. I'm afraid we will have too much to do in there."

Ronon shook his head. The man wasn't kind of a talkative person. Jennifer also had no need to speak. They silently followed the rest of the team into the jumper. When the gate was ready, they flew through and appeared on the other side. Jennifer had a feeling that she will never get used to all the gate traveling. The flight was going to take a while and she decided to have a short rest. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the seat.

_It was impossible to escape. She was trying too much but it didn't work. While she was running through the dark and scary forest, she could still hear the noisy steps. She wanted to scream but she couldn't open her mouth. Something attempted to grab her arm. It was too close. She screamed at last but there was no one who could save her._

TBC

--

_I'm surprised myself, but I'm writing a story that's having a plot :D Hope you like the beginning. And yeah, it's gonna be more shippy, you just have to wait till the next chapters. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews welcome, please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was impossible to escape. She was trying too much but it didn't work. While she was running through the dark and scary forest, she could still hear the noisy steps. She wanted to scream but she couldn't open her mouth. Something attempted to grab her arm. It was too close. She screamed at last but there was no one who could save her._

Chapter 2

„Doc." Jennifer heard that voice from a great distance. She opened her eyes but didn't understand anything. Ronon and Major Lorne were standing in front of her and they both looked worried.

"Doc, are you ok?" Ronon's voice was mild and concerned. She gave a nod.

„What's happened?" She was puzzled and couldn't remember how she got into the puddle jumper at first. She was probably supposed to say something, cause the men changed an uncomprehending look.

„It's ok. I'll be ok." She felt embarrassed and unprofessional. She glanced at Ronon. What he will think about her, if she keeps on doing such things.

„You look tired," he noticed. It wasn't exactly what she needed to hear right now, but she knew he was just caring about her. She must recover as soon as possible. And after they come back to Atlantis, she would have to solve it completely. It had never happened during a day, until now.

„You shouldn't be here if you are not all right." Ronon looked at her but she wasn't ready to give up. She needed to prove that she is qualified for her position. She was determined to prove it again and again. Being on Atlantis meant a lot to her.

„I'm a doctor. I would know if I'm ok or not." Yeah, it was true. She hadn't lied. She knew that she wasn't ok.

„You were screaming," Ronon said. He didn't look convinced by her reply.

„It was just a bad dream. Bad dreams don't hurt."

„That is not always the truth, and we both know it." Obviously, he was mentioning the incident on Atlantis few months ago.

„This is different. This concerns me only. And I will be fine."

„Has it happened before?"

„No." Now she was lying. But she had a feeling it was necessary. Ronon wouldn't let her go to the planet and to the people needed her. It was the priority for her. She smiled like nothing happened.

„ I have my duties. We are almost there. I'll go and I'll do my best."

Ronon gave her one last look and than returned back on his seat. They were already close to the planet's surface and were getting ready for landing. Jennifer scanned their supplies. Hopefully, they would have enough. The day was just about to begin and it was gonna be challenging

--

The village looked even worse than she assumed. John was right about the wooden shelters, but hadn't mentioned in how bad shape they were. The roofs were shattered, doors were often missing and there was a kind of bad smell all over the place.

The Theorans were dressed in similar, mostly gray clothes. She saw some women gathering up the fruit and a group of small children playing close to a forest. She was able to see about fifty buildings, but it was probably just a portion of them. She followed Major Lorne to the large shelter deeper in the village.

When she went in, she realized that it was the local hospital. She couldn't imagine working in a place like this but she had no choice. She quickly counted the people lying on the dirty beds. Fourteen. There was no time to spare.

--

She was really grateful that her team was so experienced and capable. It was almost evening when they finished the basic treatment. Actually, the Theroans understood that they had a possibility to get good medical treatment, and after she finished in the hospital, she was flooded with other people who needed her help as well.

When the last patient left, she wished just to have a moment of rest. She checked the patients last time and went out. It was getting cold and most of the people disappeared into their homes. Jennifer saw Major Lorne talking to one of the Theroans discussing the future supplies to the village.

She still had no idea where the virus had come from. One old man died before she came and another one was in bad shape right now. She had found the cure, but she must find the cause of the disease. The only possible source was the food, but it made no sense. They have been living here for generations and nothing similar happened until now. She needed more information, but wasn't sure who could help her.

„Doctor." It was Major Lorne. „Have you finished?"

„Not completely," she replied. „I believe that the cure will work but I have to know the cause. It could happen to them again."

„So, does it mean we are not leaving today?"

„We need stay. I need more time." He nodded and left her alone. Jennifer wasn't sure what to do now. She was exhausted and it could get dark any minute. She remembered the place where she had her staff at the edge of the village but close to the hospital. When she came to her shelter, she saw a little boy looking in through a window.

The boy was thin, had short blond hair, and his face was very dirty. He stiffened when he noticed her. He watched her with his light blue eyes and stayed silent. She smiled at him.

„Hi. What's your name? I'm Jennifer, a doctor."

„I saw you," he said. „I'm Kal. I saw you with my brother."

„Hi, Kal," she replied. Her mood improved a bit. „What are you doing?"

„Nothing. My mum is here with me." He grinned at her. "Can I look in?" He pointed at the door curiously.

"Of course," she agreed. Right before she could open, she heard a woman's voice. She glanced at Kal, who was obviously disappointed.

"That's my mum," he explained and ran away.

Jennifer shook her head, still smiling. The boy was irresistible. He was about six years old, but she could be wrong. She wasn't used to talking to small children even on the Earth, but he seemed to be very special. She sighed, while she watched Kal leaving accompanied by his mother.

She entered into her shelter and looked around. It was a little room, but she could have all her medical personnel there. She was just coming back from getting some food from the supply and planned to spend the evening alone resting and sleeping. She winced when she saw Ronon leaning against her door.

„Doc, I see you are planning some dinner," he said, looking at her hands. She felt awkward, but he waited for her answer.

„I'm done with work for today," she said. It sounded uncertain; at least she thought so.

„So am I," he replied. Without asking, he took an apple from her hand. She didn't know what to think, when he followed her inside.

„Do you need anything?" She tried to stay calm.

„I talked to Lorne. How long do you think we will stay here? I thought your job is done."

„Not yet," she replied. „We have to wait and to see how the treatment works. But if we have any luck, we can leave tomorrow. I hope that the local healer understood at least something I tried to explain to him."

She glanced at him. Ronon was sitting on a wooden box that was too small for him. She smiled, although she felt a bit strange at the same time.

„Fine," he said after a while. „What are we looking for, Doc?"

„I need to find the source of the disease. I'm sorry, if it's taking longer than you imagined."

"No problem. I've got nothing important to do." He obviously didn't have. That was what she thought when he was watching her. She didn't like it when someone watched her while she ate. And with him it was even worse. Actually, she wasn't able to eat more than a few pieces of fruit. But she couldn't just send him away.

Jennifer didn't know why he was still there or what she should say. The silence was unpleasant, although it could be just her feeling. He didn't look uncomfortable at all.

„Some of the people here are weird," he said. „I don't trust them."

„Why?" she asked. „I think they are just scared. They've never come up against something like this before. And I'm glad that I can help them with their problems. „Something is wrong in here. I don't know what yet, but I will find out."

„You mean that some of them did this? That they wanted to poison the other villagers?"

Honestly, she was shocked. „It makes no sense and I don't believe it." She categorically refused that.

„Cause you try to see the good in everyone," he replied. He looked at her and shook his head. „ I'll tell you tomorrow. Maybe it's gonna be fun."

She smiled. „I told you before that you have a totally different idea of fun than me."

„Yeah, I know." He smiled back at her. Jennifer ran her hand through her hair, feeling nervous again. She was wondering how long he had already been there and especially why. Not that she wouldn't like to be with him, it was just hard to tell sometimes.

„What about you?" He asked suddenly. „How are you feeling?" She gave him a surprised look. He was able to change the topic quickly.

„I'm ok. I'm tired but it was just another long day."

„I hope so. Cause we are not on Atlantis. And you have to be careful."

„We can go back to Atlantis anytime," she said, still trying to guess what exactly he wanted to say. „I can handle it, I always do."

"Maybe." He was now gazing at her. She felt his stare and was about to panic again. The room seemed to be smaller when he was there with her. She wanted to break the silence, because it was driving her crazy.

"Why are you here?" Actually, she asked before she thought about it. It was bad. She didn't want to hear the answer. Damn, what was she doing? She was wringing her hands, taking the courage to look back at him. But he wasn't saying anything; he was just sitting there. When she finally glanced at him, she noticed a little smile on his lips.

TBC

--

_Hi readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, cause I really need a feedback. Your suggestions are welcome as well. The next chapter should be available after this weekend. And thanks to Everlovin, my beta! She is the one who protects you from stupid failures :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Why are you here?" Actually, she asked before she thought about it. It was bad. She didn't want to hear the answer. Damn, what was she doing? She was hypnotizing her hands, taking the courage to look back at him. But he wasn't going to say anything; he was just sitting there. When she finally glanced at him, she noticed a little smile on his lips._

Chapter 3

To be honest, Jennifer stopped trying to figure out what he thought. It was impossible. When he straightened up, she got a glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes for a moment. She wasn't sure; it might have been just her imagination. Now, he looked confident again.

"We have been passing each other for a log time," he said. Jennifer smiled gently, but she didn't raise her eyes. She couldn't ignore what he said but she didn't want to attach too much importance to that. It was a bit vague.

"And I worry about you," he added.

"What?" Well, that was unexpected.

"I'm talking about your nightmares. Aren't you afraid to fall asleep?"

"No," she replied. She didn't want to talk about this. Not now.

"I will be fine," she said. And maybe if she keeps on repeating that, it will come true.

"I know that you're a doctor, but you must take care of yourself too."

"Ronon, please, let it be." She tried to sound persuasive.

"Ok," he said and got up. "I think I should go." She took in breath. She wasn't sure if she was glad or not.

"Yeah, of course." She just watched him leave. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned back.

"I'll be next-door. Just if you need something." She could swear that he was going to say something more, but he was standing there and wasn't moving. She felt his dark eyes studying her and was grateful that he couldn't see how she was shivering inside.

"Good night." He didn't wait for her reaction and left the room. Jennifer lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She remembered their moment in the infirmary again. They almost kissed. Almost. They hadn't talked in private since that day. Till today.

She didn't have much experience with men generally. Honestly, she had only one serious relationship and it was a long time ago. But even if she had known many more men, she would never be prepared for someone like him. He was different and it had almost nothing to do with his origin. She was convinced that she could never understand him.

The whole situation was getting complicated. She was supposed to concentrate on the medical stuff, because that problem wasn't solved yet. And what if Ronon was right and someone tried to poison the people? She had to collect all possible samples and get them to the lab. Yeah, that will be the best. And she must stop thinking about him, at least for now.

--

_She was going through a long, dark corridor. She had a feeling that she knew the place but she couldn't remember. The door at the end of the corridor was closed. She looked behind her, but no one was there. Then she opened the door. _

_She recognized the room immediately. It was her childhood room, the place where she grew up. She gasped, when she saw a person standing in the dark corner of the room. She felt the fear inside; she felt the tears in her eyes..._

She had the nightmare again. She woke up in the middle of the night and felt a huge relief when she realized where she is. She was in the village and she was safe for now. She must be safe. This dream was different from that previous and even more scary.

She was breathing quickly, but she wasn't able to calm down and stop crying. It was getting worse because it was concerning her home. The only home she ever had before coming to Atlantis. At least she hadn't screamed. She wasn't in the position to explain that to someone else, because she had no idea why this was happening to her.

She didn't remember how, but she finally fell asleep again and the rest of the night was without dreaming. Although she felt still tired, she believed that she would be able to do her job properly. The morning was cold, but the sky was clear and that was a sign of good weather. She smiled, feeling a bit better.

--

It was another busy day and she had no time to wonder about anything. Most of the patients were awake and felt better. She started to hope that it could be just some kind of viral infection and they will be healthy again. They still needed care, but she could be allowed to leave for a while.

When she was on her way to Major Lorne, she noticed the villagers gathering at one of the shelters. Then she saw a woman lying on the ground; the others looked worried. Jennifer ordered them to take the woman to the hospital and followed them. She should have anticipated it. The team hadn't found all what she wanted yet and that's why she wasn't ready. It was her fault.

She treated the patient and sat on the chair, exhausted. She was sure what to do now. She must go back to Atlantis as soon as possible and run all the tests. The local people were learning quickly and will be able to take care of their neighbours without her.

Major Lorne and the team were on their way to contact Atlantis and inform Colonel Carter that it'll take another day or two. Jennifer hoped that everything was ok on Atlantis. While she was pondering on her present home, she saw Kal, the small boy she met the previous day. He ran to her waving.

"Hello, doctor," he grinned.

"Hi, Kal," she smiled back. "How are you?"

"Fine. Did you see my brother?" He was looking at her with his wide opened eyes. She was really glad that she could tell him something positive.

"Your brother will be healthy again," she said. She remembered his older brother. He was one of those that who got sick, but thanks to his age he was recovering quickly.

"He promised me that we will go hunting."

"I'm sure he will keep the promise." Kal nodded, still grinning.

"Do you think you are old enough for hunting?" Jennifer turned to the voice. She saw Ronon standing next to her and smiling at Kal. The boy frowned and took a step back.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm Ronon. I'm a friend of the doctor." Kal looked to Jennifer, who nodded.

"I'm a friend of the doctor too," he replied studying the Sateadan. Ronon returned the look seriously. Jennifer tried to suppress laugh, because both of them had the same thoughtful expression on their faces.

"Do you go hunting?" Kal asked after a while.

"I do."

"Will you teach me?" The boy very quickly lost his wariness and now he was looking at Ronon with expectation.

"If we have a time, boy." Ronon glanced at Jennifer who smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"We are leaving tomorrow, why not?" she said. "But Kal needs to ask his mum first."

Kal enthusiastically agreed and ran away. Jennifer watched him and could not get the smile from her face. The boy was cute and she had a feeling she couldn't refuse him anything.

"Doc?" Ronon's voice brought her back to reality.

"What?" she asked feeling a bit stupid again.

"Don't you mind?"

"Why? Because you wanna play with him?" She giggled. "Are you sure you've got the patience to deal with him?" Ronon smirked.

"I'm sure," he replied. "He seems to be an eager young man. He will be a good hunter one day."

Jennifer got serious. "Ronon, I don't know anything about him. About any of them, actually. And if I remember, you were the one who doesn't trust these people."

"I don't," he agreed. "But it's not Kal's fault. He's not the bad guy." Jennifer smiled. Actually, she had no reason to say anything; it didn't depend on her at all. She heard some steps and saw Kal coming back to them.

"My mum said that I can go. Doctor, will you go with us? Please." Jennifer was surprised. Kal was gazing at her and obviously awaited a positive answer. She glanced at Ronon, who looked amused.

"Ok, Kal. I'll go. But I need to come back soon and take care of your brother." The boy laughed. Jennifer felt a bit guilty. She was supposed to spend her time with the patients and not to play with children. Well, not only with children. She chuckled when she saw Kal showing Ronon his brother's bow. The man looked really interested and let Kal explain to him everything. In fact, they didn't need her around.

--

She must have admitted herself that she really enjoyed the afternoon. Kal was untiring and wanted to show them everything. Of course, he was interested in Ronon's abilities mostly. Ronon was answering Kal's questions with a permanent smile and the boy was speaking the whole time.

Unfortunately, time was running too fast and they had to return to the village. She didn't realize how far away they were. The way back took almost two hours. Jennifer was listening to Kal, who was still talking away. She and Ronon were quiet most of the time, but she felt relaxed and comfortable.

It was getting dark and they tried to hurry up. Jennifer had a lot to do and Kal should have been at home already. When they were coming to the end of the forest, Ronon suddenly stopped. Jennifer looked at him, worried.

"Wait here." It was the only thing he said before he left and disappeared among the trees. Jennifer took Kal by the hand and they both sat on the ground. She didn't know what to think but she trusted Ronon and knew that he had a good reason to do that.

Kal looked at her. "Doctor, I wanna go home. Mum is waiting for me."

"I know," she whispered. "You will go home, I promise. But we must be quiet now." She smiled. She couldn't show him that she was scared. They were sitting quietly and waiting for Ronon. When the man came back, he obviously didn't have good news for them.

TBC

--

_Hi. You didn't think that's gonna be so easy, did you? Prepare that this story will be longer (I hope I will make it as I imagine). Thanks for reading and submitting reviews, I appreciate that. I will appreciate another reviews as well :) I'm getting busier right now, but I will try to update soon, I promise. Thanks Everlovin!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_"I know," she whispered. "You will go home, I promise. But we must be quiet now." She smiled. She couldn't show him that she was scared. They were sitting quietly and waiting for Ronon. When the man came back, he obviously didn't have good news for them._

Chapter 4

Jennifer was totally run-down. She was holding Kal's hand and they both were following Ronon, who led them through the forest. He told them that they had to get out of there. He didn't explain anything, and she didn't want to ask. In fact, she didn't have strength to speak. She admired Kal who looked tired as well, but didn't complain at all.

It was dark when Ronon finally stopped. Jennifer looked at him, wondering if he was planning to say something. He was just standing there looking round. She didn't see anything but then he could notice something she didn't. Jennifer glanced at Kal anxiously. Whatever might happen, it wouldn't be easy for him.

"What do you have in the backpack?" Ronon asked her after a few minutes. She sighed ignoring the question.

"Ronon, what happened?" Eventually she had the opportunity to ask and she needed to know. He couldn't just ignore her.

"I don't know," he said. "There are some men with guns in the village. I didn't stay there long enough." He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have some water?"

"What?" Jennifer didn't understand how he could be so unbelievably calm. She was frightened and didn't want to talk about stuff like that. She wanted some better explanation.

"We must drink something," he said instead. "There will be no problem with food."

"Ronon, I will say that again. What happened? What are you talking about?" She was getting angry.

"The village is occupied. That's all I can say right now. We must hide and wait till Lorne comes back."

"Shouldn't we try to get to the puddle jumper?"

"The team is on Atlantis, they didn't tell ya?" He looked surprised.

"No, they didn't. I wouldn't ask if they did," she replied impatiently.

"It doesn't matter. They will find out what happened and will do something about it. We must hope that nobody will be killed." He shook his head. "I wanted to come back and solve it but I can't leave you here." He glanced at Kal.

Jennifer frowned. "Thank you," she said sarcastically. "I guess you would beat them all."

"Maybe I would," he answered with a slight smile. Now she was really annoyed.

"You are insane," she said. She looked at Kal who was looking them, but not paying attention. He was tired and sleepy and had problems keeping his eyes open. Jennifer decided she'd rather not to talk to Ronon now. She didn't want to say anything she would regret later. He wanted to protect them; he just wanted to do that his own way.

She felt awfully helpless. The people in the village needed her and she had to just hide and wait. At least the three of them were safe for now. She knew that Ronon was right about the water. She sat and let Kal drink from her bottle. She realized that they had almost nothing with them. It was quite cold already and the night was just beginning.

"Let's go," Ronon said after few minutes of resting. Jennifer looked at Kal, who leaned against her and fell asleep immediately. Ronon grinned and shook the boy gently.

"Just a few more minutes," he told him. Kal opened his eyes and slightly nodded. Jennifer helped him to arise, although she had problems with it herself.

"We went around some rocks before," Ronon said, pointing in front of him. "We should be there in ten minutes." Then he set out again. She didn't protest. Fortunately it really took just ten minute before she saw some big caves at the bottom of the hill.

--

Jennifer was sitting on the ground and felt unpleasantly cold. Ronon decided to stay in a small cave over the night. It wasn't the best place but they had no choice. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the village. She had no idea who the men could be and what they could have wanted. She was almost sure that it had something in common with the disease.

It could be a midnight already, but she didn't know. Although she felt terrible and tired, she wasn't able to fall asleep. She looked at Kal lying on Ronon's waistcoat and smiled. The boy had no problems with sleeping. But she was worried about him. Kal didn't understand the situation. How could he? Even she didn't understand anything.

She had hundreds of questions in her head and no answers. She was wondering if Ronon really told her all he saw there. He hasn't said a word since they stopped. Now he was sitting at the entry of the cave staring into the dark forest. Jennifer didn't want to disturb him but she wasn't able to stay silent anymore.

He turned his head when she sat on the ground next to him, but looked away again. Jennifer felt weird, because she wasn't sure what to say. He didn't seem to enjoy any kind of conversation.

"Ronon," she started quietly. He glanced at her and smiled. She felt relief; he wasn't as unapproachable as she was afraid.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"I told you," he replied. "We will wait till tomorrow and then we will see."

"We will see," she repeated. Suddenly she remembered the two medical assistants. She didn't know how she could forget about them.

"Did you see the other doctors?" she asked.

"No. But I suppose they are there. The men didn't seem to start shooting without warning. Don't be worry."

"I am worried. We must do something."

"What would you do, doc? Lorne will come back, I'm not worried."

"You're never worried," she said. He smirked at her and she shook her head, smiling back. She wasn't able to be angry with him most of the time. Instead, she realized how close to him she was sitting. She could touch him if she moved just a little.

"It will be fine," he said. Jennifer twitched when he spoke. She tried to get rid of those dangerous thoughts.

"Do you really think that?" she said. "What about Kal? What if something happens to his family? I hate sitting here and doing nothing."

"I know." She looked at him.

"Really? You don't seem to be bothered." It sounded rougher than she wanted.

"I am. I'm just trying to find the best solution." He looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be," she replied. "That's not your fault. I'm really glad that you're here."

"I'm glad that I'm here too." He straightened a bit. Now he was even closer to her, but she wasn't about to protest.

"Everything will be fine," he added.

"Ok," she replied simply and she really meant it that way. In that moment she would be able to believe whatever he would say.

She knew that he was gazing at her intensely. When their eyes met, she smiled slightly feeling nervous and tight. The situation was quite similar to the one in the infirmary. She wasn't ready for that but didn't want to disrupt the moment. She caught her breath when he stretched his hand and touched her hair.

She felt his touch and wasn't able to do anything. Actually, it was hard for her to breathe. When he got closer, she could just gaze into his darkened eyes. Then he inclined his head and she felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and threw all her worries away. He pulled her a bit closer and she put her hands around his neck in response.

She didn't know how long it took, but when he pulled away gently, she felt disappointed. He was still holding her, and she wished he would never stop. It wasn't so difficult after all. Maybe there was a chance for them. She knew that she wasn't rational right now but she didn't want to be.

She tried to clear her head but it didn't work. Then he pulled his hands away and swallowed. She closed her eyes and moved a bit further from him. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it couldn't work. She was puzzled. He was staring in front of himself, but than he smiled and turned back to her.

"I think you should try to sleep," he said. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Jennifer wasn't surprised. She didn't await any possible chat about what just happened. They needed to talk sometime later but not now. In fact, she was grateful that he had no need to speak because she didn't know what to say. She smiled at him, not showing any of her mixed feelings.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night, Jennifer." She didn't know for sure but it was probably the first time he didn't call her doc. She gave him one last glance and left him alone. She lay next to Kal, who looked pleasant while he was sleeping. Jennifer envied him that he was so young and carefree.

If she couldn't sleep before, now it was totally impossible. She wasn't certain what exactly happened there. And she would give anything if she could find out what that meant for him. What she meant for him. But the personal staff must wait till they solve their actual problem. And that was gonna be a tough one without a doubt.

TBC

--

_Hello. Can you see? No typical cliffhanger :D Sorry for so long waiting (and a bit shorter chapter), I will try to update more often. I'm glad that you are still reading. Please review, it helps me write. I'm not sure when exactly I'm gonna start to explain, but I will, be patient :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_If she couldn't sleep before, now it was totally impossible. She wasn't certain what exactly happened there. And she would give anything if she could find out what that meant for him. What she meant for him. But the personal staff must wait till they solve their actual problem. And that was gonna be a tough one without a doubt._

Chapter 5

She was tossing and turning for a long time as she tried to fall asleep. The village and all of its troubles almost disappeared out of her mind and the only thing she could think of was Ronon. If she opened her eyes, she could see him still sitting where she left him. He probably wouldn't sleep at all, at least she thought that. He wouldn't rest if he wasn't sure that they would be safe.

She fell asleep at last and when she woke, she realized with relief that she had no nightmare tonight. She didn't want to hope too much that it would never return. She supposed it was just because she was too exhausted and wasn't able to dream.

When she opened her eyes, the sun was just rising. She looked at Kal who was lying close to her still sleeping. He was breathing slowly and looked still peaceful. She tried to get up silently and not to wake him, but it wasn't necessary. He was sleeping fast and just moved a little. She didn't see Ronon at first, but than she noticed him standing in front of the cave.

"I see you slept well," he said when he saw her coming.

"Yeah, I did," she replied. "I didn't think that I would at all." She was surprised how easy it was for her to talk to him. She even didn't feel as nervous as usual.

"That's good," he said and smiled at her warmly. She returned the smile back, while she was trying not to gaze at him for too long.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked. He offered her some kind of fruit. It looked like big plums, but the color was lighter. Jennifer looked at them doubtfully but they were actually good.

"Good," she said. But she wanted to talk about something else. She was wandering if he found some solution of their situation. Before she could ask, he started with it himself.

"I have to go back to the village," he said looking at her. She realized again how tall he was; she had to raise her head to look into his eyes. She scolded herself inwardly, because she was supposed to focus on what he was saying and not on how he was looking.

"I'll leave you here with Kal," he went on.

"Why? What are you gonna do?" She wasn't sure if it was the best idea.

"I'll go back and see what's happening there exactly. We need more information. I hope that Lorne will come back soon. We have to let them know that we are ok."

"Yeah. And we cannot leave the villagers there or our people." The situation seemed worse again.

"I think they will understand and come back with more people. And that they will be careful. I hope that I will find them before they can."

She looked at him. "You shouldn't do anything stupid either." Again, she spoke before she thought about it. But he didn't react.

"You know what I mean," she tried to explain. "I want you to be careful."

"Ok," he said. "But you need to be careful, too. I suppose they don't know about us but we can't be sure. I really don't wanna leave you here but I have to go back. I want you to have a gun."

He gave her one of his guns and she took it uncertainly. She had some training with guns but she really didn't want to get into any situation where she had to use it.

"You will cope with it," he tried to encourage her. He must have seen the worry in her eyes.

"I hope I won't have to," she replied doubtfully.

Ronon shook his head. "Me too," he agreed. "Stay in the cave, it will be safer. I will come back as soon as possible." She smiled, but it was difficult to pretend that she wasn't afraid.

"I left here some fruit for Kal," he added. She just nodded, because she had problems talking. She thought that he was gonna say something, but he was silent too. He turned away, but then he looked back at her and touched her hand gently. She closed her eyes, because she didn't want to see him leaving. When she opened them again, he was gone.

--

Kal slept for a long time. Jennifer sat next to him the whole time, holding the gun in her hand and trying to persuade herself that everything would be ok. In fact, they were in a much worse situation already. But she wasn't afraid just for herself and Kal. She was afraid for Ronon as well.

She knew that he was a trained soldier and was able to take care of himself. It didn't help her a lot. She hoped that nothing would happen to him. He had a talent to get into trouble and get hurt. She knew that the best because she was his doctor. He got hurt on almost every mission, although he never cared.

She was deep in her thoughts, when she noticed that Kal woke up. She smiled at him. The boy yawned and sat down.

"Good morning," she greeted him. "How are you feeling?" She really needed to do something that would divert her attention from her worries.

"I'm hungry," he said honestly. She laughed and brought him the food Ronon had left for him. Kal ate it immediately. She couldn't believe how much he was able to eat in so short time.

"Doctor, where is Ronon?" he asked when he finished.

"He went for help," she replied. "He'll be back soon." She wanted to believe that herself.

"Can I go home now?" Well, that was more difficult to answer. She wasn't sure how to start and what she should tell him, but she didn't want to lie to him.

"Not yet, Kal," she said. "But we will do everything for that. Now we must be patient."

"I wanna see my mum. We were going swimming tomorrow." He looked a bit downhearted.

"I'm sorry," she said. He sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder. She wanted to help him but she couldn't do anything. Again. She was hugging him with one hand, while she was holding the gun in the other. The situation was almost ridiculous, but she wasn't in the mood to laugh.

She didn't have Ronon's attitude and couldn't behave like nothing happened. The truth was, that they were stuck on an alien planet with people they knew nothing about. They could be much more advanced and very dangerous. And now Ronon was gone and she was responsible for this little blond boy.

--

Kal started to get bored soon and tried to find something fun to do. Jennifer didn't want him to leave the cave. She brought him some branches and he was trying to draw something into the ground. She was sitting at the entrance of the cave most of the time looking outside. It was the late afternoon and Ronon was still gone.

When it started to get dark, it was totally nerve-wracking just to sit there and pretend to be optimistic. Her thoughts were still darker and she couldn't get rid of a feeling that something had to have happened to Ronon. What if he was hurt, or worse, killed? If everything was right, he would be back already.

She was just telling Kal about her home when she heard some sounds from outside. She felt relieved, but she was rather careful. She held the gun firmly and told Kal to be quiet. They both sat to the wall and listened if they could hear something more. But she couldn't hear anything.

Jen was holding her breath and wondered if she wasn't wrong. More than likely there was no one outside and it was the wind or some animal. She was getting paranoid. She was wishing so much Ronon coming back. She felt stranded and alone and that was unacceptable, because she had to take care of Kal.

She almost forgot that she heard something but then she heard it again. Kal looked at her and she knew that he heard it as well. So it wasn't just her imagination. In a few minutes she could hear some voices. It could be Ronon with the team but she something was telling her that it wasn't. Kal looked puzzled and held her hand firmly.

It definitely wasn't the team from Atlantis. She didn't hear the whole sentences at first but she heard some unknown names and didn't recognize the voices. The only thing she knew was that they were getting closer.

"What do you think we will get?" She already could hear them. It was a deep man's voice.

"I wouldn't expect too much," said a second man. "You know the boss. He will take most of the money for himself. But we don't have to tell him about everything we find." He laughed.

Jennifer shivered. She didn't know if they were trying to find her but it wasn't important right now.

"Of course," replied the first voice. "If we find them, the swag will be ours."

They must have been really close now. She could swear she heard them breathing. Then she heard steps very close to her and she stiffened. She raised the weapon and pointed to the entrance. It was difficult to make her hand stop shivering.

She wasn't ready. This was the only thought she had in that moment. She wasn't ready to do something like this. She couldn't shoot anyone and it was irresponsible of her to believe so. She wasn't able to do anything.

She heard the steps and saw a shadow in front of the cave. Then she saw a person standing just few meters in front of her looking inside. It was almost impossible to recognize the face, but she had a feeling that she has already seen the man before. She just couldn't remember. But it wasn't something she had time to figure out. The man noticed her and took out his own gun.

"We found them," he said.

TBC

--

_Hi readers! Hope you didn't give up reading, sorry that the chapter took so long. I will try to be faster next time. If I write a cliffhanger, I will have to be :D Thanks for your reviews and please go on, it keeps me writing, you know ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_She heard the steps and saw a shadow in front of the cave. Then she saw a person standing just few meters in front of her looking inside. It was almost impossible to recognize the face, but she had a feeling that she has already seen the man before. She just couldn't remember. But it wasn't something she had time to figure out. The man noticed her and took out his own gun._

"_We found them," he said._

Chapter 6

Jennifer tried to recall what happened a lot of times but she wasn't sure if it happened how she remembered. Everything was too quick and confusing. Maybe it would be better for her to forget it. She was scared to death but she was determined to do everything to protect Kal and herself.

When the men entered the cave, she knew she would have to do something. And she did it. She didn't wait for anything and fired. She heard one of the men screaming and knew she hit him but she had no idea what to do after that.

Kal laid on the ground, trembling. She had troubles just to hold the gun in her hands. The other man took out his weapon and looked at her with a bit of fear in his eyes. She felt satisfaction for a moment but it was pointless. She didn't want to do it again and trusted herself even less than before.

Before she could react somehow, she saw the man falling down, because he was hit on his head. She didn't see exactly what happened and she didn't understand it. But she would recognize that voice everywhere.

"Doc, are you ok?" It was Ronon. She couldn't imagine anyone she would wish to see more. She pulled Kal to herself and tried to make him calm.

"We're ok," she said when she was finally able to speak. "We are ok." She didn't want to talk anymore. She saw Ronon hurrying to them. She didn't care about anything else. He saved them. She smiled at him slightly, feeling weak and exhausted. Ronon looked at Kal and than at her. She saw the mix of worry and relief in his eyes while he was watching her.

"Fine," he said. "I was afraid we would be late." His voice wasn't as calm as it usually was. She wasn't sure what to think, but she was really grateful to him. She got up and then helped Kal, who was still holding her tightly. He was staring at the ground, where the first man was lying. Ronon noticed that and stood in front of him.

"It's ok now, boy," he said quietly. Kal looked at him and shrugged. Jennifer looked at Ronon uncertainly.

"Is he dead?" She pointed where she thought the body was.

"No," he replied. "But you were good. He won't be able to do anything for a couple days."

She didn't feel a lot better but she was glad she didn't kill anyone. The doctor part of her took the lead. "I have to treat them," she said.

"There are other doctors here," Ronon refused. "You need rest and we have to go back to the village." He looked at Kal.

"Do you think you can handle that, Kal?" The boy nodded.

"Are we going home?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're going home." Jennifer smiled when she saw the sigh of happiness on the face of the boy. She couldn't imagine what she would do if something happened to him. They were so lucky today.

It was dark and the way to the village was long, but Jennifer didn't care. She was just glad that the horrible experience was over. She was surprised that she was able to walk. Ronon was still next to her and she felt his concerned look from time to time.

It was a night when they came back to the village. Jennifer saw that it looked calm there and nothing changed at first sight, but then she realized she saw too few people. She looked at Ronon.

"Where are the people? What happened?" They hadn't talked during the way back and now she needed to know more.

"It's ok. They took some of them away but we followed them. Kal mother is fine." He sent her a meaningful look. "Take Kal somewhere he can sleep. I will tell you everything I know later."

She nodded. "Well, Kal, let's go. You will see your mum tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," Kal agreed.

She decided to let him sleep in her shelter. He fell asleep before she could cover him up. She caressed him gently and left the room with a smile. Ronon was talking to a soldier, but he noticed that she came back. She waited till he finished the chat.

"Is Kal fine?" he asked, when he joined her.

"Yeah, he is," she said. "So, will you tell me what really happened here?"

"I will try to. But I don't know a lot yet."

She didn't ask him anymore. He seemed to be in a thoughtful mood and she didn't want to bother him much. She wasn't sure about what she was doing, but she followed him into his shelter without hesitation.

He didn't have a lot of stuff in his room, but she didn't look around very much. She sat on a small chair and tried to ignore the nervousness she felt again. She was there to find out what happened and how they got into such a dangerous situation.

"We haven't heard them out yet," he started. "When I came back to the edge of the village, I saw Lorne and the rest of the team. There were only some children there and a few old people. The rest of the villagers were missing."

"So, they took the villagers away."

"Yeah, they did. I told the major about what I saw yesterday. They started to look for them, but it took two hours before the help came. I would have come back earlier but I thought you are safe. I made a mistake." His face was unreadable, but she heard the repressed anger in his voice.

"Ronon," she said firmly. "We are ok. I don't want you to blame yourself for anything."

"I made a mistake," he repeated. "You could be dead."

"You couldn't know that."

"But I should have." He still insisted on that and she had a feeling she would not persuade him otherwise. He looked at her and groaned.

"We found the villagers before long," he continued. "Not one of us was hurt seriously; they weren't very well trained. But I realized all the mercenaries wasn't with them. I took the team and hurried back to you."

"Do we know anything about why they did it? And what about the disease?" She had too many questions and another just come during their talk.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will get some answers. The soldiers are still coming back with the villagers. They don't want to take the men here. I didn't argue with them, but I will be there tomorrow."

"I need to get back to Atlantis," she said. "But I wanna be here till you find out more."

He looked at her and smiled. It was the first smile Jennifer saw on his face since he saved her. She felt much better; she didn't like him being too serious.

"It's up to you," he said. "I don't mind."

"I hope so," she muttered quietly. She wasn't sure if he heard her but the big grin on his face didn't leave her in the dark. She must have smiled back.

They were looking at each other. Ronon was just about to say something, when they heard knocking on the door. It was one of the soldiers.

"Major Lorne wants to talk to you," he told Ronon. "He's just come back."

"I'm on my way," Ronon replied. The man just nodded and left the shelter immediately.

"I have to go," Ronon told her. She shrugged and got up. He followed her outside.

"I should check Kal anyway," she said.

"Yeah. I think he will be sleeping. Have a rest and. . . You know."

He turned away and let her stay there. It was weird. He obviously wasn't feeling comfortable with her right now. She was watching him for a while, wondering if she would be able to do something about it the following day. She hoped she would be able to.

--

_She was lying on the ground and wasn't able to move. She was cold and thirsty but she couldn't do anything. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw some people talking to each other on the opposite side of the room. She tried to talk to them but she couldn't hear her own voice._

_They noticed she was up and looked at her. She didn't see their faces, although they were close. She knew she was in jeopardy and wanted to get out of there. She was staring at them, while they were coming closer to her..._

She didn't want to believe that. She had hoped that the nightmares were gone, but she was totally wrong. It couldn't be long after midnight yet. She looked at Kal lying next to her but she didn't wake him up fortunately. She sat and tried to breathe slowly.

It was strange and scary, but that wasn't everything. She wasn't able to get rid of the feeling she had in the dream. She wasn't able to describe what she felt. She laid down again and hoped that she could fall asleep again. Although she was scared, it wasn't as much as the night before.

--

The morning was warm, but Jennifer was cold and couldn't throw the worries away. She found Ronon in the center of the village, talking to some Theroans men. She smiled at him, although her attitude wasn't very good.

Before she could tell him everything, she heard steps and turned to Major Lorne who was coming to them.

"Doctor Keller," he greeted her.

"Hey, are we going yet?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, right now," Lorne replied. Then he turned to Jennifer.

"We need your help, doctor. One of them wants to talk to you."

TBC

--

_Hi all. At first, thanks for all your support, you are great :) This chapter was here quickly, I hope I will be able to continue this way! Let me know what you think, I really appreciate all the reviews. And don't__ kill me for another cliffie... it just happens :D And thanks Everlovin, my great beta!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Before she could tell him everything, she heard steps and turned to Major Lorne who was coming to them. _

"_Doctor Keller," he greeted her. _

"_Hey, are we going yet?" Ronon asked._

"_Yeah, right now," Lorne replied. Then he turned to Jennifer._

"_We need your help, doctor. One of them wants to talk to you."_

Chapter 7

"What?" She looked at him.

"I don't know why but he knows your name. And he wants to talk to you."

"Ok, I will talk to him and find out what he wants." She said it firmly, although she didn't feel confident at all. She glanced at Ronon and saw the expression of disagreement on his face.

"You won't go there alone. I'll go with you." He was obviously decided.

"He wants to talk to the doctor in private," Lorne said.

Ronon turned to him. "I don't care. He will have to change his mind."

The major shrugged; he didn't want to argue with the Satedan. Jennifer was puzzled by the fact that the man knew her name. She had no idea what's going on but was ready to find out.

They left almost immediately and she didn't have a lot of time to think about the strange situation. He wanted talk to her. It was just weird and also scary a little. She had a feeling that she wasn't getting out of trouble yet.

She was really surprised when she realized that the path led to another village, quite similar to the one they were staying in. She hadn't thought about it before, but it was very probable that there would be more settlements of the people on that planet. The villages looked almost the same but she could see some small differences.

She glanced at Ronon, who was gazing round with an unreadable expression on his face, but she knew him quiet well and was sure that he was surprised too, at least a bit. The villagers hadn't talked about other people living so close to them. Something must have happened between them.

She was really tired of all mysteries around her this time. She really desired to get some answers, although she wasn't sure if she'd ever get any. But right now she had no idea what she was doing. Of course that she needed to talk with the man who knew her; she had no other choice. Full of mixed feelings, she followed the major to the place where the prisoner was held.

She saw only few soldiers in the village but no inhabitants. Lorne stopped at some small house that looked more maintained than the others. He pointed at the door. Jennifer wanted to open it but Ronon pushed her aside slightly.

"I am going in first." His voice allowed no objections. She was a bit upset by his behavior. It was nice from him that he wanted to protect her but it was almost ridiculous. What could possibly happen to her? But she rather let it be. She didn't want to make it more difficult between them. It was more than difficult enough already.

The room was small and dark; it took her while before her eyes got used to the lack of light inside. Then she recognized the young man sitting on a chair. His hands were tied behind him. She looked at his face and stiffened. She knew him. She didn't know where she met him, and she didn't know when. But she was sure she saw him before. It was the same feeling she had in the cave. She knew both of the men.

"Dr. Keller," he said, looking at her confidently. It really didn't respond to his current situation. "Nice to see you again. I was looking forward to seeing you." He smiled at her widely, but she felt some thread behind his smile and words.

She sat on one of the chairs near the man, but Ronon didn't sit. He just stood next to her and pulled out his gun staying silent. The man looked at him with a contemptous grimace.

"I see you brought a bodyguard with you. You don't have to be afraid of me, doctor. I am chained here, don't you see?"

She frowned. It hadn't started very well. At least Ronon resisted the temptation to do something unappropriate.

"What do you want from me?" she asked trying not to show her emotions.

"I wanted to see you," he said.

"Why? How do you know me?"

"That's not important right now," he replied. He was staring at her and she retuned the look. Although she didn't feel as strong as she pretended. "I have some questions," he continued.

"You are not in a position to ask," Ronon interrupted him. "You will tell us what we want to know. We don't have to tell you anything."

"You don't understand it at all," the man said. "But the doctor will, if I get the opportunity to explain. And I am sure that you will let me go."

Jennifer looked at Ronon who had problems hiding his anger.

"Start talking. Now," he said.

"I want to talk to the doctor alone. I said that before and I insist on that."

"No," Ronon replied automatically. Jennifer looked at him and then back at the prisoner. She wasn't sure why but suddenly she was persuaded that she must stay there alone.

"Ronon," she started carefully. "I have to do it."

He looked at her with disagreement. "Doc, that's bad idea. I won't leave you here with him."

Jennifer sighed. She appreciated that he was always trying to protect her but she would prefer if he weren't now.

"We need the answers," she said. "That's gonna be easier this way."

They were looking at each other for a while. She tried to be as determined as possible. Ronon finally shook his head. He didn't say a word when he was leaving the room. Jennifer turned back to the captured man.

"You have the opportunity now," she said, studying his face. She was always good about remembering faces so it made that even stranger. She took a deep breath and believed that she would understand. Somehow she knew she would.

--

It was late afternoon, when she left the room. She tried to concentrate, but it was too much on her. She needed some place to think, some place where she could be alone. A curious Major Lorne and worried Ronon were not what she wanted at all.

"Doctor," Lorne said when he saw her coming out. "What did he want? Do you know something important?" Jennifer closed her eyes. She wasn't able to share everything with him yet. First, she must make it clear herself.

"Yeah, I know something," she said. It was true.

"Will you tell us? We have been hearing some others out and gathered a lot of information. Do you believe they wanted to sell the villagers as slaves?"

She shook her head. Lorne was wrong. The prisoners probably didn't lie to him; they just didn't know everything. Exactly like Lens, their captive, said. It concerned the villagers and most of the mercenaries really tried to earn some money. But this wasn't the main reason. It was just an excuse for the others.

"Major, please," she said. "Don't let anyone to hurt that man. Especially Ronon," she added when she saw the Satedan hurrying to them.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied.

"Did he tell you how he knew your name?"

"He did," she admitted looking away from him. "I need some time to figure it out." Both men were watching her, waiting. She didn't know what to say but she couldn't tell them. The situation was bad, because, honestly, she was supposed to tell them all. Maybe Ronon would understand her... No, she couldn't yet.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you some way?" Ronon kept on questioning her. She understood him, but wasn't able to answer completely.

"We have a problem," she said. "I mean I have a problem." She was surprised that they were still silent. She decided to tell them the shorter version at first.

"The people will be fine. The rest of the sick should be healthy soon. They really wanted to sell most of the villagers." She swallowed.

"You're not telling us everything," Ronon said.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I can't. It's all about me! The poisoned villagers, dying people... Some of them died because of me. You have no idea." She was getting angry. Both men were looking at her and seemed totally confused. She didn't care. They weren't responsible for anything. She was.

"The man you are holding in there is important," she said trying to calm down a bit. "That's all you need to know. If you want me to be ok again, you will let him be."

"Doctor, that's not you." Ronon said gently although she saw he had to hold his temper.

"No, that's not me. I cannot go back to Atlantis now. I can't be on duty because I am not ok. I am a doctor and I know it the best."

She wasn't able to continue; she let them stay there. She didn't know where she should go, but she needed a silent place for herself. She entered one of the shelters at the end of this village and laid down on a dirty bed.

She still didn't want to believe it. But that all made sense and Lens had no reason to lie to her. Although she didn't remember it, it must have happened. She couldn't almost remember the whole mission. It was almost three months ago, when she followed Sheppard and his team to one planet in this solar system. She and the rest of the medical team stayed there over night.

Lens didn't tell her all the details but what he told her was enough. She was infected by a virus they were developing for years. They chose her because she met some stupid criteria. She snorted. It was just an accident that they were on that planet. A horrible accident.

Now she was sick. At least she had proper explanation for her nightmares. She was just a guinea pick to Lens and his companions. The others mercenaries had nothing to do with it. They wanted to earn some money by kidnapping the villagers. But when Lens and his friends found out that an Atlantis team was on this planet, they decided to act. They saw the opportunity.

The villagers were poisoned because Lens wanted to get her to the planet surface. It was her fault that some of them died. And now, she was forced to cooperate with him. The nightmares were just the beginning. Her world was no broken into pieces and she didn't know if it would ever be all right.

TBC

--

_Hello :) Sorry that it took longer again, I still had something to change and finally rewrote the chapter completely. Hope it will make sense to you... Thanks for reading and thanks Everlovin for betaing and not complaining :) Please review, thanks again :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_The villagers were poisoned because Lens wanted to get her to the planet surface. It was her fault that some of them died. And now, she was forced to cooperate with him. The nightmares were just the beginning. Her world was no broken into pieces and she didn't know if it would ever be all right._

Chapter 8

She didn't know how long she was lying there. She couldn't get some parts of the conversation out of her head. When Lens started to talk, she was totally confused and didn't want to believe him. But everything just fit together and when he finished, she believed him every word.

It was three months ago when she was infected. They gave her some newly developed virus that needed to be tested. She and a few other subjects from different planets should have helped them. But it didn't wok as they imagined. It was very dangerous and the scientist wasn't skilled enough to take control of that. When some of them were infected cause of bad manipulation with the virus, they started to work at some antidote. That's the reason why they needed to find her, because they believed she would be able to handle it.

The virus was causing all the nightmares and making people more exhausted and slowly dying. That even wasn't the original goal. Lens and the others wanted to create some effective weapon against their enemies. But the cure didn't work and they needed it. Including Lens, because he was infected by the virus too. They joined the group of mercenaries and waited for their chance.

Jennifer sighed helplessly. She hated that fact but he was right; his death was the last thing she would want now. She needed him alive and he needed her. She knew for sure what she was supposed to do. She must follow him to his friends and help him to find the cure. Lens found her and it was up to her now to help him and save herself as well.

She felt that she is loosing the control over her own life. Now she must do things she could never imagine. What more, she felt guilty because of all the problems she caused to the villagers. She didn't know if she would be able to look into Kal's eyes again. She cured his brother later, but it shouldn't have happened at all.

The biggest problem right now was Ronon. He was always a problem, she smiled. But till now it was just difficult sometimes, but mostly fine and funny with him. But how could she explain something to him when she had no idea how to start and what to say? She knew she didn't have to talk to him, but he wouldn't let her be so easily. He wasn't that type of person.

She thought that she should start with Lorne at first. He is a soldier and will understand that's necessary. She was ready to leave with Lens tonight, just as he brought in. Someone will be waiting for him not far away from here, but he didn't tell her anything more accurate of course.

It was so quick and shocking and she didn't know if she wasn't acting insanely. But it was just her decision and she needed to do it herself. She was a doctor on Atlantis and she was good in what she was doing. Now she must be strong and do what is the best. She couldn't put mind to Ronon or anyone else. It was all about her.

--

It was much easier than she expected. To be honest, it was easier just because Ronon was away. He left the village before she did and he shouldn't have come back for a few next hours. Her conversation with Lorne was quite short and successful. He didn't try to force her to stay. He obviously wasn't glad that Lens should be released but he didn't say a word. Actually she had a feeling he understood why she decided to go when Ronon was away.

She was surprised that Lorne didn't protest more but he knew her reasons to go and wanted her to be healthy again. She tried to tell him what he needed without sharing some details and her feelings. She was scared but she must have done something. She wasn't ready for anything like this but who could be. And Major believed in her abilities, more than she did herself.

They set of and she had to follow the man that caused her so many troubles. She didn't take the gun. Although it could be frivolous, she was sure that she is safe now. At least till she discovers the cure. She refused to admit the possibility that she doesn't have to be able to succeed. It would be even worse if she would lose the faith in herself. She didn't want to give up yet.

She was tired and lost the orientation very soon. Lens was nice to her and even talked sometimes. She answered with one word usually, because she wasn't in a mood to chat, especially with him. He looked back from time to time. She knew he couldn't be sure if the soldiers weren't following them. In fact, Jennifer couldn't be sure of that. But she believed that Lorne filled the promise.

After a few hours when the sky was getting dark Lens stopped and told her to have some sleep. But she didn't want to sleep right now. There were some facts she needed to know and hoped that he could start to answer.

They were staying at a small glade; the forest was surrounding them. He made a fire and she really welcomed the bit of warm. Lens gave her a blanket and took another one for him. He wasn't looking at her and evidently didn't have anything to say.

It always surprised her when she realized how young he is. He could be few years older than her, but he looked tired and his eyes were empty. His dark hair was falling widely around his face, but it didn't seem to bother him. His face was common; he was one of the people that would get lost in the crowd easily.

„Why did you do it?" It wasn't the best beginning but she needed to break the silence. He glanced at her without any sign of interest.

„Why did we did it to you or what?" he asked, although he probably knew what she meant.

„Why did you start playing with things you cannot handle," she said. „Why did you try to gain something like this poison? Don't tell me you did it just for money."

„No," he admitted. „We had enemies. We needed to do everything possible to save us. Our people. It wasn't my decision to do it this way." Although he was talking about a serious and quite personal staff, she didn't see any emotions on his face and it was bothering her a little.

"Maybe it wasn't the most ethical solution but we had no other choice," he said after a moment of silence.

„You didn't care about your victims," she replied. „You didn't care about me and the other and how it's gonna affect our lives. You wanted to kill us."

„No," he refused. „It was a mistake. Not the nightmares, but it shouldn't kill anyone. It was a mistake. I am not murderer"

She gave him a surprised look. He was saying something else in the afternoon. She was sure that he wasn't lying now but didn't know why he decided to share that with her.

„And what about the people in the village? If you are not murderers, why did you try to kill them?"

„We didn't," he said, staring in the fire. „It wasn't our idea to kill the people. In fact, we protected them. This group of killers wouldn't let anyone useless alive. They would murder the weak and old, just like they did at the other places."

„But they came to the village and you didn't stop them" she said.

„Yeah, but the soldiers did. They knew there was no time to waste and left as soon as possible. And I was also sure that they wouldn't escape far away. They are weak."

He glanced at her and then turned his eyes back to the fire. She wasn't sure if she saw a sign of sadness on his face, but it was away as fast as it appeared. Now he looked calm and his voice became neutral again.

„We poisoned the water in the stream by the village. It was my idea. We know you would come and heal most of them. Trust me, it saved more lives." She sighed. It was just too dangerous to believe someone she just met and who caused her these troubles.

„You could find me and tell me the truth," she said after a while.

„Really?" he snorted. „Could you imagine what would happen? They wouldn't let us even talk to you. Not mentioning the big guy that was guarding you all the time. I saw how he is looking at you, doctor. He had big problems not to kill me."

Jennifer smiled slightly. Ronon was really protective about her; even this man could see it. But now it wasn't what she should think of. Not at all. She looked at her current companion, who didn't move since the time he sat and was still staring into the fire thoughtfully.

„Did you plan to be caught?" she asked. It could be a stupid question but she wasn't sure of anything. And she knew he could lie to her but he didn't seem to be. He was answering her question patiently and didn't refuse her. It was really different from his behavior in the village when she met her.

„No," he said. „We didn't. We wanted to leave the rest back and take you with us. That was simple. But you left the village and that caused the troubles."

"But you have what you want now," she said silently.

He turned to her and looked into her eyes. "No, I don't. But if you will do what you should, I will survive a bit longer."

He turned away and lay down. She understood that she wouldn't find out anything more tonight. That words she said, that he had what he wanted, had an unexpected effect on him. She didn't want to make him angry, although she didn't feel guilty about it. He had much more to be guilty about than her. She realized that he knew that and tried to fight with it. And most of the time successfully.

She lay too, trying to find some comforting position, but it was difficult. She tightened up the blanket and hoped that she won't be cold. But the fire was still warming her and she wanted to believe that she would be able to fall asleep.

She wasn't so frightened anymore but she was getting puzzled more and more. She really tried to understand all she heard but she wasn't able yet. It wasn't just Lens and his behavior that was confusing her. It was also how easily she got out of the village. Was it really cause Lorne trusted her and was ready to vindicate his decision in front of Colonel Carter? She couldn't be sure.

Well, she used her doctor privilege and told him that if it concerns the medical care it was up to her, but Major didn't have to listen to her. He did. Just as she did, he trusted Lens some way. That man had this influence on the people around. Maybe it was because he was able to stay so calm almost all the time. She thought that this was making him more dangerous.

Now she was back at Ronon again. She knew that after she solves all of this, if she did actually, she would have to face him again. Try to explain why she left without telling him anything. What if he wouldn't want to see her? What if he would be upset about her? Or worse. What if he wouldn't care at all?

She sighed. Now she has a lot to do and she should do it in the right order. Find the cure. Save her. And then find out what the Satedan really thinks about her. After all she will have to do it should be a piece of cake. Just some little voice inside her head was telling her it wouldn't.

TBC

--

_Hi readers! Sorry that the chapter is here so late, I was too busy in RL these days (some of you know...). Hope you like the chapter; it was quite difficult for me. It won't take long till we get to more shipping, I promise :) Please leave me a review, thank you_


	9. Chapter 9

_She sighed. Now she has a lot to do and she should do it in the right order. Find the cure. Save her. And then find out what the Satedan really thinks about her. After all she will have to do it should be a piece of cake. Just some little voice inside her head was telling her it wouldn't._

Chapter 9

Eleven days. It took her long eleven days to get so close to the solution and now it didn't work. She put her head into her hands and sighed. The formula was right, she was sure of that. But it didn't work. And worse, she had no idea why. She really didn't want to start from the beginning. Not again.

She left the lab that was available to her. She must have admitted that the place was fully equipped and she had everything she needed for her work. Although this particular job had more in common with chemistry than her specialization, she tried her best and made a progress quite soon.

But now she was exhausted and angry at the whole world. The stupid amateurs developed by chance one of the most dangerous viruses she has ever seen. She didn't want to believe that two so thumby and slow men were able to do it. It was a mystery to her. But now she was the one who should solve it, although she evidently wasn't the right person for that.

While she was lost in the pessimistic thoughts, she was heading to a little room she was sleeping in. She was grateful that she had some private place, cause she was getting mad of the situation. She had no problems with Lens and his friends but the fact that she wasn't able to solve it yet didn't improve her position. And of course, there were another symptoms that started to show up. One of them was dying and she felt totally helpless.

One of them, she sighed. She started to consider herself to be one of them. Some way she understood why that all happened and you always develop some kind of relationship to people you get together through something like this with. She was thinking of Atlantis and her friends often, but now it seemed to be too long time ago.

She lied on the bed and closed her eyes. She was sleepy but not sure if she wants to fall asleep. The nightmares were back since the night she spent with Lens in the forest. And they came regularly every night, like the uninvited guest and she had no possibility to protect her. That night at the fire something was haunting her again. As she found out later, Lens had very similar dream and looked as desperate as her.

They left the place very early that morning. Lens stopped talking and Jennifer just appreciated that. She didn't know what she should say. She followed him silently, still wondering if the soldiers really let her go so easily. But no one was around; at least she didn't notice anything.

After few hours Lens suddenly stopped and started to look around. Jennifer didn't see anything different but after a few minutes she heard some noise behind the trees and then saw an older man coming to them.

„Finally," he said, while he was looking at her. „I was afraid you wouldn't come." Lens didn't say anything, just shrugged.

„Ok," the other man said. „We should hurry." He took something out of his backpack and gave it to Jennifer. It was a small bottle with some clear liquid inside. She took it carefully and looked at the man.

„Drink it," he said.

„What is it?" she asked. She wondered why he supposed that she would drink something without at least asking about it.

„You will fall asleep," he answered. „I am really not going to show you where are we going and how we will leave."

She glanced at Lens, but he didn't look to be interested in the conversation.

„What if you told me what is in," she said.

„You will sleep after that, that's what you need to know. Or should I strike you against your head? That would work too." He didn't show any emotion, it was just a statement of fact. She hesitated for a while but then she drank.

--

It really worked. She didn't know how she got to the place she was right now. Later she found out that they left in some little aircraft and is still on the same planet, but it was probably thousand miles from the Theroan village. Fortunately she had no time to spend thinking about it and she was persuaded it was better. She must have focused on the job she had here.

The days were running and she had problems to realize when one day ends and the other begins. She was working till the late night and then tried to sleep; sometimes she just fell asleep to wake up after a few minutes cause of the nightmares. She cursed her current companions in that time but she was ready to help them and save them all.

It was the fifth day when she finally started to understand what she should do. The two scientists were still around her and tried to help her with the basics but they weren't very useful. She felt much better that she made the progress and forgot about time completely. That time Lens came to the lab to remind her that it's morning already.

„Hi," she smiled tiredly. „What's going on?" She hadn't seen him since the day they came.

„It's almost 6 am, doctor. You should keep working after you have some sleep." She looked at him, surprised.

„Why are you interested?" she asked. The whole moment was weird. But although she talked much more to the others here, she still felt that Lens is different. He wasn't like the others here.

„I don't wanna you to make some stupid mistake," he said. „It's too important and the two already screwed up all they could."

Jennifer nodded. „Ok, I will try to rest."

Lens cleared his throat. „I wanted to talk to you about the dreams," he said after a moment of hesitation. „It seems that we have the same kind of nightmares."

„I know," she sighed. „Did something happen?"

„Yes. I saw..." he started. „I saw my little sister dying again and again. For three nights I am afraid just to close my eyes." He didn't look at her; he looked still disinterested, although he was saying such things. But she knew exactly what he meant.

„We have similar dreams," she agreed. „I am still dreaming about my mother."

„The worst is that I cannot help her," Lens said and closed his eyes. „I wanted to help her so much."

„We will get rid of that," she said. „I will find the cure."

„Thank you," he said simply and she saw a bit uncertain smile on his face. She took courage and decided that it was the right time to ask.

„What are you gonna do after that? With me." She was thinking about it all the time and tried to put it off till she is ready with the solution. But now she could be loosing the opportunity.

„We will let you go," he said firmly and looked back at her. „I promise you that no one will hurt you. I won't allow that." He smiled more openly but stopped immediately when he realized he is showing too much. „If you find the cure," he added and left her standing in the middle of the lab. It was really time to go sleeping.

--

During the next days Lens was avoiding her. In fact it wasn't difficult at all. The only few places she had access to were the lab, kitchen, bathroom and her own room All other rooms were locked and she had no idea how it looks like there. The rooms she saw had no windows and were still enlightened by the strong yellow light that was making her crazy from time to time. The building could be underground or not, she didn't know. But she would never choose a place like this to live in.

Her social contacts were mostly restricted to the two scientists and the older man that met her with Lens in the forest. His name was Alain and he was not a talkative person. He was bringing the supplies to the kitchen and everything she asked for but he never said more than few sentences. Jennifer knew from the lab coworkers that he wasn't infected. It was just a routine job for him and he didn't care of the fate of his companions a lot.

Jennifer was getting more exhausted and the days in the lab were difficult. She slept about five hours every night and in the morning wasn't in the mood to look at the mirror. She looked as bad as she felt but she kept on working, not paying attention to that.

Today she finally felt she would make it out. It was about time. Two days ago one of the man got worse and she could just watch him dying. She gave him some painkillers and did all she could but the most important was to go on with the cure. A while ago she was sure it's right and that she will get the positive reaction. But she didn't.

Now she wasn't ready to sleep. She got an idea and she knew she must try it now. Why didn't she check it before? She wasn't sure if she was right but if she was... It would be all behind her. She got dressed quickly and hurried into the lab. She was searching through the computer for a while before she found the file. And it was there. She made just a little mistake when she was writing the formulas in and the younger scientist obviously didn't notice that and used the version she wrote.

She took a deep breath. She must test it now. At least she must start to prepare the antidote. All the weariness was away now and she felt full of energy and optimism. It took a few hours than she finally completed what she wanted. Now she had about two hours before it should show the results. She thought about taking a quick bath and waiting for the rest of the time here. When she turned to door, she saw Lens staying in there, looking much worse then she remembered.

„Revor is dead," he said quietly. Jennifer twitched. It was worse then she supposed.

„I am sorry," she said.

"He was my friend," Lens continued. „One of the last. He was a good man, if you believe it or not.

„I believe it." She really did, although she knew him just for a short time and under these strange circumstances. She believed that Lens was a good person too. Maybe it was foolish but she felt it that way. And she was glad that she finally has some good news.

„I think I have the cure," she said. Lens glanced at her.

„I was told it didn't work."

„Yeah. It didn't actually but it was just my mistake. I wrote something wrong and we had a small misunderstanding. But I hope it will be right this time."

Lens looked at her. She saw a small interest in his eyes, but it disappeared fast. „When will you know that for sure?" he asked.

„In two hours I hope." She smiled nervously. He didn't look to be convinced. She probably shouldn't be surprise. He had no reason to trust her abilities yet.

„Well, I will wait here," he said. He sat on a chair standing in a corner and sighed slightly. Jennifer let him in the lab. She needed to do something in the following hours cause the waiting was unbearable. And sitting there with Lens wouldn't be the best idea. She closed the door of the bathroom behind her, wondering how long it will take before she gets back to Atlantis. She couldn't imagine anything she would want more.

TBC

--

_Hello again :) I am surprised myself, nine chapters, I didn't__ think this story will be so long (no, we are not getting to the end yet). I will be off for a while, I will be back on the 22nd, so a new chapter will be up probably that day. Thank you all for reading! And please, let me a review. It helps ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_„Well, I will wait here," he said. He sat on a chair standing in a corner and sighed slightly. Jennifer let him in the lab. She needed to do something in the following hours cause the waiting was unbearable. And sitting there with Lens wouldn't be the best idea. She closed the door of the bathroom behind her, wondering how long it will take before she gets back to Atlantis. She couldn't imagine anything she would want more._

Chapter 10

It was over, but Jennifer didn't feel any better. Lens was waiting in the lab till she knew the results. He brought the others in the middle of the night. And still, she didn't stop for about three hours. Then she lay on the bed for a while, but she wasn't able to rest. The treatment probably started to work but she wasn't sure about it.

Even if it worked as it was supposed to she had no idea what to do. She was focused on finding the cure and tried not to think about the events that would follow. She didn't want to think about it, but now she really had to find out how to get out of there. She trusted Lens; but she didn't trust the others, and they could stop her. Actually, they could have already decided to get rid of her.

She spent long minutes staring at the ceiling when she heard knocking on the door. She hoped that nothing happened; the last thing she needed was another complication.

"Come in," she said quietly. It was Lens standing behind the door.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep." He nodded. No one else knew her situation better than him.

"Ok," he said. "I think that your cure really works. I know it's too early to be convinced but I feel much better than I did in the last few weeks. I was sleeping a bit."

"I hope you're right," she said. Then she gave him a short look. "And what happens now?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm sorry it has to be this way but they won't let you go. I'm sure." She swallowed, trying to guess what he was thinking. But he continued immediately. "We need to leave now. I'll be able to get you back to your people but we cannot wait."

"I can't be sure that the cure works," she protested. What if she was wrong again? She needed to be sure. "That's not possible."

"I know it's risky," he said trying to smile uncertainly. "But we have to take the chance. I don't want you to be killed. Let's go."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"No," he said quickly. "But it's still the best solution. Don't argue with me, Dr. Keller"

Jennifer didn't have time to think about it. She followed Lens through the complex into areas she never had been and out of the building. The sun was just rising, but she couldn't just stop and look at it. She took a deep breath. She just hoped that she wasn't making a mistake but honestly she didn't have any better choice.

--

The flight took longer than she imagined. She felt exhausted and that wasn't caused just by the recent events. All the time she spent away from Atlantis influenced her. Eleven days and nights spent in the lab trying to save her life and life of all the others as well. She finally succeeded; she didn't admit herself that she could fail actually. And then the horrible moment when they were getting out of the complex.

Lens lead her through the crooked corridors to the surface but the man guarding the door outside didn't want to let them go without permission - that they didn't have of course. Lens decided that he wouldn't be able to persuade the guard, so he stunned him. Jennifer was shocked but he just pulled her away, reminding her that they had even less time right then.

Lens knew where the aircraft were placed and had no problems taking off. In fact she was a bit surprised how easily it all went. Actually, it went easy for her. She knew that Lens was in different position. It would be probably impossible for him to come back to his companions. Not friends, she reminded herself, but he was living with them for a long time.

"Lens," she started after another minute of thinking about it.

"What?" He asked. He looked as calm as usually, showing no emotion to her.

"What are you going to do? I mean, it doesn't improve relations if you stun someone and escape with the prisoner."

He shrugged. "I'll survive," he said. "Now I hope to start a new life somewhere else. I didn't want to stay with them anyway."

"I am sorry. You are the only one who was nice to me. I didn't want to cause you any troubles."

"I told you that doesn't matter," he replied still focusing on the piloting.

"Don't you wanna go to Atlantis with me?" She just felt that she needed to ask him about it, although she knew the answer.

"No," he said slightly amused. "I don't wanna go with you. I don't wanna be a prisoner for the rest of my life."

"You wouldn't be," she said. "You saved my life, probably more than once."

"I couldn't leave Atlantis whenever I would like. It's like a prison for me. After all what happened to my people and our stupid plans..." He got silent for a while deep in his thoughts. "I really need to start from the beginning."

Jennifer understood him. But she wasn't the one who wanted to start again. In fact, she did it when she agreed to come on Atlantis. She left her previous life and started a new part of it. She missed her father and a few of her friends but she believed she made the right decision. She already belonged to Atlantis and really wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Because she didn't remember anything from her way to that place, she was surprised how far away from the village they were. She tried to focus on the direction but she lost the attention soon. After several hours of the flight she was thirsty and sleepy, but she had nothing to drink and couldn't just fall asleep either.

"We're gonna be there in a minute," Lens said.

Jennifer raised her head. "That's great."

"I think so," Lens smiled. "I'll have to land here in the forest. It will take you about twenty minutes to get to the village we left. I'm sure there'll still be some of your people."

"I hope so," Jennifer smiled back. She could hardly believe that she was coming back and she was all right again. Despite her exhaustion, she felt better and really believed that the treatment was working. She took some samples of her research but they didn't have a lot of time, and she had no possibility to access the computer. But she remembered most of what she did and with the help of the scientist on Atlantis she would be able to restore the research.

Lens was a good pilot and the landing was perfect. He opened the door, but didn't get out of the plane. She sighed. Although the circumstances were strange, she felt like she was losing a friend. He and the others had changed her life, but she didn't feel any spite. She just knew she would miss him.

"I suppose I won't change your opinion about Atlantis," she said, looking into his eyes.

"No," he agreed then shook his head. "You should go. They are still looking for you. The big guy probably killed everyone who didn't answer him well."

Jennifer laughed. "Maybe. He is a bit impulsive sometimes."

"Bye, Dr Keller," Lance said and gave her a last almost warm smile.

"Bye. I hope your new life will be better." Then she left the plane and headed for the village. She didn't look back when she heard the sound of the aircraft leaving the ground. Her aim was obvious now and she felt strong enough to reach that. Lens said that it should take twenty minutes so if she was slow, she should be there in a half an hour. It didn't seem so bad.

--

Lens was right. She could see the edge of the village in less than half an hour actually. She felt strange and nervous, because she couldn't be sure what she would find. But she saw some people moving around and soon she could recognize Atlantis uniforms. Her relief was huge; she wasn't ready to deal with some other problems. She needed just some place to sleep.

She carefully left the protection of the trees and waited for the soldiers see her. Two of them noticed her very quickly and stopped. She smiled, but rather showed her hands to them. They recognized her immediately and rushed to her.

"Yeah, it's me," she said. They were looking at her with concern in the eyes. She realized that she had no idea how she looked. She was probably dirty and the tired expression didn't help at all.

"Dr, Keller," said the sergeant. "It's great to have you back. What do you need?"

"Just some rest," she answered gratefully. "I am ok but it's a long story." She hesitated for a moment. "Is Major Lorne here? Or Ronon?" She tried to look naturally but she couldn't wait for the answer.

"Major Lorne is back on Atlantis now," the man answered, showing her that she should follow him. "Ronon is with the Theroans. He is leading the team that was trying to find you. Thank God you are alright."

"I must look awful," she smiled, but she didn't care a lot. Ronon was looking for her. Of course he was, but it was great to hear it. That was important to her.

"You just look tired," the man replied quickly. "Get some sleep. We'll let Ronon know that you're here."

Jennifer didn't say anything. She smiled at the men before she entered the small building. She laid on the bed, too lazy to get undressed. It took her just a few seconds to fall asleep. When she woke up a few hours later, she felt great. She had no idea what time was, but the sun was still in the sky. In fact, she came in the early afternoon. She wondered if she should get up and eat something but first she needed to sleep.

In the morning, she started to believe that everything would be ok. She felt healthy and, for the first time in months, not tired. More than sixteen hours spent in the bed really helped her. No nightmares this night, although she remembered that she had a dream. There was Ronon in that dream and it was definitely no nightmare, she smiled. Now it was the right time to get out and prove her friends that she is the same as before.

The village was silent. There were still no residents there, just a few soldiers of Atlantis. She wasn't sure where to go but chose the house where Lens was captured before. She hoped that she would meet someone there and would be able to get to Atlantis as soon as possible. Although she felt good and stronger, she suddenly realized that she wasn't ready for that. No, she wasn't ready to meet Ronon here. But it was too late. He saw her in the same moment she saw him.

Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment. What should she tell him? Would he listen to her? She would know the answers sooner, she thought. Ronon, who was standing at the doors, didn't move at all. He slightly nodded at her and waited. She was wondering if she could just turn around and run away but that wouldn't help. She would have to face him some other time. She had felt so good when she figured that difficult problem out, but now she lost her confidence totally. She stopped a few steps in front of him and tried to smile, although she had to collect all her courage.

"Are you sure you're healthy again?" he asked quietly.

"I am," she answered firmly.

"Good," he said. "We tried to find you. I didn't want to let you die, although what you did was foolish."

"I know," she admitted. "But I had to do it."

"You didn't but it was your decision," he replied, still looking into her eyes. She tried to recognize if he was angry or not but he was unreadable right now.

"I am sorry," she said and she really was. "But you couldn't understand. I'll try to explain it to you everything...if you want."

"I want," he said, smiling for the first time. "I want to hear a damned good reason why you trusted an unknown man and left your friends behind."

Jennifer was puzzled, because he didn't look upset at all but was saying quite serious things. She was glad that he agreed to talk to her; she really wanted to tell him why she needed to go and what happened after that. She wanted to know what he was doing when she was away and what he was thinking. But Ronon wasn't usually sharing his thoughts. She didn't protest when he offered her to have some breakfast. It was a good start.

TBC

--

_Hi everyone :) Sorry for updating so late, but I was away and the RL is a bit complicated, you know that. Well, Jennifer is back home, almost. You know I really had to get through all the story to get the more shippiness that will start... in the next chapter :D But I quite like angst so it's not gonna be so easy. Thanks for all the reviews, your support is great! And please, please, write another one to let me know that you are still reading :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Jennifer was puzzled, because he didn't look upset at all but was saying quite serious things. She was glad that he agreed to talk to her; she really wanted to tell him why she needed to go and what happened after that. She wanted to know what he was doing when she was away and what he was thinking. But Ronon wasn't usually sharing his thoughts. She didn't protest when he offered her to have some breakfast. It was a good start. _

Chapter 11

It wasn't good, not at all. The only time she had spent with Ronon was running, and she had no opportunity to explain anything. Ronon was nice to her like usual. They spent the time talking about Atlantis and their friends, but she felt that it was different. She felt the distance between them, and it was driving her nuts. Ronon ignored all of her attempts to explain why she did what she did and changed the topic instantly.

He still didn't seem angry, but she was sure that he was hurt. It was understandable, but she really hoped that it would take just some time for him to get over it. She didn't like the tension between them, although someone else probably couldn't see anything. The breakfast took them a while and when one of Lorne's soldier came, she felt much better that she didn't have to spend more time with Ronon alone.

They didn't wait any longer. Her friends already knew she was back and she really wanted to see them. She missed all of them, including Rodney, she smiled. Honestly, he was on her mind quite often, because every time she couldn't move forward with the project she pondered if he would be more successful. And now it would be much easier to get on with him than with the Satedan. Obviously, because he wasn't the one she cared about.

She sighed giving Ronon a short look. He was walking fast, and she really had to rush. They were heading to the puddle jumper already and she couldn't wait to get back home and take a shower. When they finally flew through the stargate, she wasn't afraid at all. She was just happy.

--

She was back. She really enjoyed every moment she spent on Atlantis, talking to her friends or just alone in her quarters reading, or listening to the music. She realized how much she missed her own lab. She was on active duty after one day already and she was sure she was completely healthy again. That meant that Lens should be healthy too. She thought about him often. It was not possible to get him out of her head so soon. It wasn't easy, but she survived, just as he had.

It was on her third day back to Atlantis that Teyla visited her in the infirmary. It was for her regular neo-natal checkup. Jennifer started with the examination, and fortunately, she had only good news for the mother to be. After she finished, Teyla was going to leave, but Jennifer needed to ask about certain things.

"Do you think it was so stupid that I left?" she said looking at the other woman.

"Who said it was stupid? Ronon?" Teyla laughed. "No, Jennifer. I don't know why you did it, and I think I wouldn't understand. But I am sure you had good reason for it. It's important that you are well now. You did great job and I really mean it."

Jennifer smiled back. "Thank you. I thought that you would think. . ." The same as Ronon, she meant, but she didn't have to say that. Teyla obviously understood.

"It was a bit unexpected. Ronon was angry that you left without telling him."

Jennifer shrugged. "I told Major Lorne; he let me go."

Teyla nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why Lorne was his first target."

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"I think you should ask Ronon," Teyla replied with a slight smile. "I am sure that he will talk to you in the end. It would be better for him."

Jennifer didn't say anything; she just hoped that Teyla wasn't wrong. Although it was weird to talk about it with her, Jennifer felt better. While Teyla was leaving the room, she was sure that she would have to try one day.

--

She spent the rest of the day in the infirmary trying to catch up all she missed as soon as possible. From time to time she left to the lab, where she already renewed the research for the cure. It could be really important to get both the poison and the antidote. Her personnel were very skilled and she could just check occasionally.

She didn't find time to talk to Ronon; honestly, she hadn't tried to yet. Of course she wanted to see him and talk to him, but she wasn't prepared for his reaction. He could be avoiding the conversation again or he could say something worse to her. So much happened since the time they kissed that evening, that she wouldn't swear that the kiss was real. Or maybe it was real, but now it meant absolutely nothing to him.

While she was thinking exactly about this type of things, she almost didn't notice that he was going opposite her. She took a breath and smiled. Ronon looked indecisive for a moment.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, doc," he replied finally. "How does it feel to be back home?"

"It's fine. You don't realize how important this place is until you have to leave it."

He snorted. "There should have been another way."

"No," she said. "It was up to me. I am sorry you feel so bad. I didn't want that. I really would like to get the opportunity to tell you more." It was out before she thought about it and now all she could do was wait.

"I'm not sure. I'm afraid I wouldn't understand." He shook his head. "I hate it when I feel helpless. And I really did when I wasn't able to help you."

"You're not angry?" she asked almost silently.

"No, I'm not angry. I have no right to be," he added. She closed her eyes. Did he really mean what he said? Maybe he felt that way. She realized that she has much more to explain that just her escape.

"What happened between you and Lorne?" she asked to change the topic.

"Hmm, someone already told you," he grinned. "I should have known that. Well, I was a bit upset, when I found out Lorne let you go. I broke him nose." She looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Why?" She wasn't able to say anything meaningful.

"He is ok now," he said. "You can't see any difference."

She looked at him and shook her head. She knew it would be totally useless to scold him. It was a bit funny after all.

"Glad to hear that," she said. "It would be sad if he would lose his charm."

"You think he's charming?" Ronon asked looking at her questioningly.

She giggled. "Well, some of my doctors have a crush on him."

"But what do you think?" He queried after a moment.

"I don't have a crush on him," she replied with an amused smile and left him standing in the corridor. She didn't turn back but she was sure he was looking at her. She didn't know how she is gonna do it but they needed to talk and finally she was ready for that.

--

After she made the decision to make it clear between her and Ronon, she didn't want to put it off. She made one last stop in the laboratory and made sure that everything was still going right. Then she went directly to Ronon's quarters. She was going fast, cause she was afraid she could lose all the determination if she hesitated.

When she knocked, she got totally scared. She felt worse than she did there in the cave or with Lens alone. She was overplaying in her head what she prepared to tell him but she didn't know if she would be able to say it.

She heard the steps and then he opened the door. "Hi, doc," he smiled. Just as she supposed, she didn't remember any single word she wanted to say.

"Hi," she greeted uncertainly. "I hope I am not disturbing you. I was wondering if..." She bit her lip; it didn't start as she planned. "Could I come in?"

He looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry; I don't have time right now." It definitely wasn't what she imagined.

"No problem," she replied quickly and turned away. He didn't let her go but caught her arm and forced her to stop. She looked at him, puzzled, cause she really didn't anticipate that.

"I'm training with Sheppard," Ronon said looking into her eyes. "We made that arrangement a week ago and I'm supposed be there in ten minutes. That's all. I don't want to avoid you, Jennifer." She twitched when she heard her first name, but he was still holding her.

"Good," she said. "So. Let's talk some other time."

"Sounds good. I mean we have a lot to talk about."

She nodded, feeling much better right now. Although it was a very strange at the beginning, he didn't want to send her away. What more, he admitted that there was something to discuss. She decided to concentrate on the positive side.

"Have fun with Sheppard," she smiled. "And don't hurt him too much. I am not in any mood to sew him up tonight."

He chuckled. "I will try not to. Good night, doc." He released her hand, but didn't hurry in closing the door. It was she who interrupted their eye contact with a quiet good night. Well, she would have to wait a few days maybe, but she was satisfied. The little smile was still on her lips when she was heading back to her quarters.

"Doctor." She turned to the familiar voice. Rodney McKay was nodding at her.

"Hi Rodney," she replied. "Do you have a minute to come to my lab?" They were discussing that before because he seemed really interested in her current research.

"Not yet. I had to repair some of these stupid systems. I don't understand how someone who built such a great base could make such stupid mistakes in the programs. It shouldn't just stop working."

She smiled a little. McKay will probably never change, but she didn't complain. It was part of her life here and it wouldn't be the same without him.

"Do you know where Shepard is?" He asked when he didn't get any respond from her.

"Actually I know. He would be sparring with Ronon in a moment."

"Well, I think I will meet him later. I wouldn't like them to persuade me to train. They wouldn't succeed of course." He made wry face. "I tried to fight with Ronon once, but I'm not exactly proud of it."

"I understand, Rodney," she said.

"I am sure you do," he murmured and left without another word. Jennifer watched him until he got around the corner. Yeah, she missed him. She could just hope that she wouldn't go through something similar again. Now it was a very common day on Atlantis, just as it should be.

TBC

--

_Hi :) I am glad that you are still reading. This time it was my fault that it took so long (RL again), I really hope I will be able to update faster next time. Thanks for your reviews and thanks Misi cause she is great beta. _


	12. Chapter 12

_She smiled a little. McKay will probably never change, but she didn't complain. It was part of her life here and it wouldn't be the same without him._

"_Do you know where Shepard is?" He asked when he didn't get any respond from her._

"_Actually I know. He would be sparring with Ronon in a moment."_

"_Well, I think I will meet him later. I wouldn't like them to persuade me to train. They wouldn't succeed of course." He made wry face. "I tried to fight with Ronon once, but I'm not exactly proud of it."_

"_I understand, Rodney," she said._

"_I am sure you do," he murmured and left without another word. Jennifer watched him until he got around the corner. Yeah, she missed him. She could just hope that she wouldn't go through something similar again. Now it was a very common day on Atlantis, just as it should be._

Chapter 12

The following days were similar to each other. She enjoyed how calm and easy her life can be and doubted that she would ever want to experience any new adventures. Actually, being here on Atlantis was adventurous enough.

She spent most of the days in the infirmary doing routine activities; fortunately they didn't have any emergencies during that time and all missions went surprisingly well. In her free time, she was in the lab. With the majority of help from Rodney, she was able to make progress with the research and the first results started to show up soon. She believed that it would be possible to succeed and finally create the antidote that could help a lot of people in the future.

Actually, the fact that she was so busy helped her not to think about a certain Satedan all the time. She allowed herself to think about him in the late evenings. Only when the work was done and she was usually alone in her room. She imagined thousand times what to tell him and how to tell him but she didn't want to hurry again.

He said they needed to talk. Honestly, she knew that her escape with Lens wouldn't be the main topic anymore and that made her happy, but it scared her at the same time. She decided that she would wait till she has a few days off. The weekend was getting closer however, and she was starting to lose her courage. Friday evening she was frightened again and she cursed herself because she was such a coward. What could happen? Nothing she wouldn't handle she thought, but again, it was totally different with Ronon.

At least she stopped lying herself. A long time ago she admitted herself that she was attracted to him, but that was an understatement. She didn't know when exactly it happened but she fell in love. The man was so different from anyone else she ever met but she trusted him from the first moment and she knew she could always depend on him. Try to deny that fact wouldn't help so she accepted it and tried to get used to it. But she still had no idea what she was going to do about it, if she decides to do anything at all.

It was after midnight and she was still trying to sleep. She sighed, feeling the stupid irony. Now there were no nightmares she should be afraid of but her ability to fall asleep was not improving. She wondered what Lens would think about her. He would probably just laugh and tell her not to waste her time and live. And he would be right.

A slight, silent knocking on the door interrupted her scattered thoughts. She looked at the watch just to assure that it is really as late as she thought. It was weird because if it was an emergency, they wouldn't be so silent. She got up and opened carefully.

"Hi." Ronon was standing behind the door and smiling at her.

"Ronon, hi," she said, feeling awkward in her green pajamas. "What's going on, something happened?" She asked, crossing her arms around her chest. That was really unusual.

"No," he replied, looking amused by her confused reaction. "Everything is ok. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I wasn't sleeping," she murmured resentfully. Was he making fun of her? "Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

He chuckled. "You said you hadn't slept."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. He really could drive her crazy. "And?"

There could be dozens of reasons why he was standing there like that, leaning against the wall and looking at her intensely with his deep dark eyes, but right now she couldn't find any of them.

"I'm going to the Theroans tomorrow," he said. "Just to check that everything is still ok with them."

"I thought that doctor Webber is going with the team," she replied.

"He is," he admitted. "But you're off tomorrow so I was thinking that maybe you would want to go with us. To see Kal and the others, you know. What do you think?"

Jennifer hesitated for a moment. She wanted to see Kal again. Of course she did, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to that planet so soon. All that happened there was still fresh and she wasn't able to bury the worst memories completely. Ronon saw her inner fight and decided not to let her continue.

"It'll be ok," he said. "I will be there."

She sighed. "I can take care of myself, Ronon, and you should know that. I don't need any protection. I will go."

Did he really think she is so weak? Now she had no other choice than to prove to him that she wasn't. She glanced at him, while he was still grinning. No, he didn't think she is not strong enough, she realized immediately. He just tried to provoke her and obviously it did work.

"Ok, I give up," she smiled back at him with a little bit reproach in her voice. "But you should know you are playing with fire." And so was she, when she was telling him things like these.

His grin just got bigger. "Good. We leave at eight."

She nodded, unable to stop smiling back. "Well, I think I should go back," she pointed at her bed.

"Yeah, fine. And I... I should go." He definitely looked nervous and distracted for a moment, she noticed. Then he found the lost control, gave her the last smile and left letting the door close behind him. Jennifer went back to bed wondering if she would be able to fall asleep this night at all. Surprisingly, sleep overcame her soon and in the morning she was once again grateful for a dreamless night.

---

She didn't feel very confident when they landed on the planet surface, but all her worries disappeared quickly. She really looked forward to see Kal again and the little boy looked as enthusiastic as always. He ran to her and wanted to tell her absolutely everything that happened to him since the last time he talked to her. She was glad that his family was fine and Kal's mother seemed truly content.

Jennifer had no duties this time and she could just enjoy the company of her small friend and, in a bit different way, the company of Ronon. The Satedan was discussing thousands of things with Kal and the boy was totally fascinated. Jennifer was sure there weren't many adults in the village that would be able to talk to him about all he was interested in and taking him seriously. She was surprised again that someone as silent as Ronon, who sometimes didn't need to talk at all, was able to spent hours chatting with a child. She was sure that he would be a wonderful father. And she wouldn't protest if someone like him becomes a father of her children. Maybe one day…

She was watching him, while he was telling Kal about some of his adventures on Sateda, when these crazy and dangerous thoughts appeared in her head. But it wasn't so easy to get them out of it. She caught herself smiling foolishly, so she stopped immediately and frowned a bit, getting angry of herself. Ronon glanced at her with a questioning expression.

"You ok?"

"Of course" she said immediately, but she could feel the red color spreading on her cheeks. He could be too attentive sometimes. She was very glad he couldn't see into her head. He would surely think that she was crazy and run away as quickly as possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Another question, even worse than the one before.

"It's time for lunch already," she replied. It was the first thing that came across her mind. Maybe it wasn't the smartest answer but he didn't seem that he would like to analyze that.

"I have an idea," he said. "We could take some food and get out of here. Kal can go with us." He looked at the boy, who was watching some birds and didn't pay attention.

Jennifer couldn't help and laughed. "Are you sure that is a good idea? You know what happened when we left the last time."

Ronon smirked. "I guess you don't want to experience that again."

"Definitely not everything," she said. "The little trip was nice but I think I wouldn't like to repeat the rest."

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow a little. "Would you erase all that happen after that if you could?"

Jennifer was sure this time that she knows what he was talking about and blushed. "Would you?" She asked silently after a moment instead of answering.

"Not everything," he said. "But I could live without the attack."

"Me too," she said and his look told her that he understood too. Maybe it wasn't so hopeless for her, she thought. Their eyes met and she didn't look away. Suddenly he looked serious and that made her stop smiling.

"This time is different," he said. "Everything is different."

"I know," she whispered. She knew what he wanted to say but she couldn't decide if he meant that this time is better or worse. He probably didn't regret what happened in the cave but what if he changed his mind after her escape? She was going find out soon.

The nervous silence was interrupted by Kal. "I have to go home now," he said, looking really sad.

"Don't worry, man," Ronon smiled. "Go now and we can have fun later. You need to obey your mother."

The boy nodded, although he still seemed disappointed and ran away.

"So," Ronon said, looking at her. "Could we go or..."

"Yeah, why not," she replied, trying to sound cheerful but she heard the tension in her voice. Ronon didn't seem to notice that though. He just got up and left her for a minute, than he came back with some food and blanket. Jennifer thought that it was strange how natural she felt, although the situation was almost ridiculous. A picnic with Ronon, she smiled. If someone told her a few weeks ago, she would have never believed it.

"Did you plan that?" She asked playfully.

"No," he said, but the sparkles in his eyes betrayed him.

"You did. You planned that." She was sure of that now.

"What if I did?" he queried back.

Jennifer giggled. "I sometimes think I don't know you. "

"Back at you, Jennifer."

TBC

--

_Hi everyone! I am sorry again for the waiting. Both me and my beta are too busy in RL now. Thanks for all the support and please, leave me a little review. There is gonna be one more chapter, I just need to rewrite some parts so I hope it will be here much faster next time._


	13. Chapter 13

"_Did you plan that?" She asked playfully._

"_No," he said, but the sparkles in his eyes betrayed him._

"_You did. You planned that." She was sure of that now._

"_What if I did?" he queried back._

_Jennifer giggled. "I sometimes think I don't know you. "_

_"Back at you, Jennifer."_

Chapter 13

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and she felt that the weather perfectly matched her mood. They were sitting on a green meadow not far away from the village, but there was no one else around. Although they hadn't talked about anything important yet, she had a feeling that all her troubles were disappearing and that she would be able to feel totally at peace again. She was sure that it wasn't because of the weather but because of her company.

She was surprised at the interesting kinds of food Ronon was able to bring. She didn't know this side of him, but she did like it. He looked at her from time to time with his typical unreadable expression but she didn't mind this time. After she finished eating, she lay down and watched the blue, clear sky. Ronon laid down next to her. Their hands were almost touching, and she was very much aware of his closeness.

"How did you get this picnic idea?" she asked, but she didn't even need to know. She just wanted to start with something unimportant.

"Sheppard," he said. "He was telling me about Earth habits sometimes and he mentioned this thing once. I thought it would be nice."

She smiled warmly. "It is."

"Good," he replied.

She was still staring at the sky, feeling the sunrays on her skin. She glanced at Ronon and saw that his eyes were closed. She was watching him for a moment, hoping that he won't look at her. She knew that she wouldn't have to get another opportunity like this. She needed to tell someone, to get it out of her. There were things she was keeping to herself and she didn't want to anymore. She couldn't think of anyone she would trust more.

"Ronon," she whispered suddenly feeling uncertain again, but she wasn't going to give up this time.

"What?"

"I think I owe an explanation to you."

He didn't move, not even opened his eyes. "You owe nothing to me," he said. "You don't have to say anything. You did what you had to. I should have trusted you but I was afraid."

"You were afraid," she repeated still speaking very quietly.

"I was afraid for you." This admission made her smile a little. But did he know what he was saying? She wasn't sure about that.

"I just think… I think you still should listen to me. I want you to know."

"Ok," he said back at his monosyllabic answers.

"Ok," she repeated and took a breath.

---

She told him everything. She told him how she felt when she found out that she was infected. She talked about her decision to leave with Lens. He listened carefully, looking at the sky and just very rarely glanced at her. She didn't look at him either. She just wished he would really forgive her. Right now she didn't want anything else. She only needed him to understand. Her behavior, her fears. Her.

They were sitting there silently for a while both deep in their own thoughts. Then he started to talk. He told her how he found out she left and about the little incident with Major Lorne. How he tried to find her and how difficult it was for him. She thought she had never heard him talk for so long. She didn't expect him to explain his thoughts. She realized again how little she knew about him and she hoped she would be able to set it right. She just had to take the chance.

"I tried to find you." He said for the hundredth time like she didn't trust him.

"I know," she reassured him. She felt when he grabbed her hand gently. It was strange and surprising but pleasant. Her heart started to beat faster. She had trouble believing that it was real.

"You are important to me," he continued silently.

"You would try to save anyone, Ronon," she said. She didn't like what she was saying but she couldn't help. She wanted to be sure that he meant what he was telling her. That she wasn't guessing and imagining something that wasn't true.

"I would," he said. "But I wouldn't be so angry at anyone else."

She looked at him. "That's ok," she said.

"I'm sorry." He was trying to apologize her, but he was totally wrong. Nothing that happened was his fault. If there was someone to blame, it was she. She was responsible for everything and she needed him to realize that.

"You don't have to be," she replied firmly. "Even I was angry at myself."

"I didn't do it because I wouldn't care. You know that."

"Not really," she swallowed. "I didn't know for sure. I just… I just hoped." Surprisingly, she didn't feel embarrassed when she said that. It was much easier than she thought it would be.

"So now you know."

She looked away from him. "And you're not angry anymore?"

"No, Jennifer. I'm glad you're back. I can't imagine what I would do if… I wanted you to be ok."

"I am." After a long time she really was. No nightmares, no fear for her life. She wasn't scared anymore. He must have seen she has changed. She was ready to start her life again, and she wanted to avoid mistakes she used to do. And she wouldn't waste time from now on.

She turned her head back to him. His eyes were dark and deep. He was studying her face, and she didn't mind. She didn't think. He sat, but didn't release her hand. She followed him and he smiled.

"You know," he said. "Ever since you came to Atlantis, I thought you were special. But I didn't know anything about you; except for that you were a doctor. Then we got locked in and I thought… That time, I was sure that I wanted to know you better."

She looked into his eyes and somehow she knew he wouldn't lie to her. Something changed between them that day and the recent events confirmed that. Everything finally started to make sense to her.

"I was puzzled," she confessed. "Since then... You didn't do anything." He practically didn't talk to her. She remembered that she spent many sleepless night thinking about him and about things that could have been.

"Neither did you," he replied. He was right. She was doing exactly the same thing as he was.

"I wasn't sure what to do," she said. "I am not very good at this kind of stuff and you are…"

"A stranger," he finished her sentence.

Jennifer just nodded. He was from different planet, from different galaxy. She never met anyone like him. They were gazing at each other silently. She knew how different he was. That would never change. But she was sure that all the misunderstandings were not important. Mistakes they both did could be forgotten. It wouldn't be easy but it was possible. She wanted to believe that.

"We will get over that," Ronon said quietly, while his eyes didn't leave her face.

"I hope so," she smiled.

"I am sure," he replied confidently.

She saw the determination in his eyes. And she also saw something that wasn't there before. Desire.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. She knew that if she had any doubts, he would stop immediately. But she didn't have any doubts. She was ready to try that. Nothing could change her mind.

"No," she whispered. She was never afraid of him. She never would be.

He smiled and she knew what he was going to do. She put her arms around his neck while he put one of his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. When their lips touched, she felt the sensation again, but now it was different. It was promising the beginning of something more. The beginning of something that could bring a big change into her life. When she came to Atlantis, she would never have thought that she could find a love there. But now it seemed that she did.

She didn't pay attention to anything else but him. They could be there for hours and she wouldn't notice. Someone could shoot at them and she wouldn't notice. But suddenly he stopped and looked up. She was confused, but did the same. It was raining. She realized that she was getting wet.

"We should go back," he said still holding her in his arms.

"Yeah," she said, a little out of breath. She didn't want this moment to end.

"You didn't care," he smiled with satisfaction. "You didn't know."

Of course, he was right. And too attentive.

"No," she sighed and looked at him accusingly. "But you did. What is that saying?"

He kissed her quickly on the lips. "That I don't want you to get cold."

"Good answer," she mumbled. She would have to remember that she should never underestimate him. She smiled. It's gonna be very interesting.

He grinned at her. "Come on, we have to hurry."

He helped her to get up and they set out for the village quickly. The raindrops were falling on them and it was getting colder. Jennifer didn't care. She felt free and happy. His hand was warming hers and it seemed he would hold her forever. She wouldn't mind that at all.

They stopped when they saw the village suddenly hesitating. She didn't want to go back yet. And neither didn't he, although it was his idea. She read that in his eyes.

"Couldn't we just…" she said, shrugging.

"You're soaked," he smiled.

"So are you," she replied.

"Let's go," he said finally. He was already decided.

"We will… continue later, ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah, we will," he promised. She trusted him.

He squeezed her hand and led her back. Back to Atlantis and the every day life she had there, that would be similar but also very different. Now she wasn't alone. She had Ronon. The warrior from another galaxy who was ready to protect her from everything. They would work through their differences. She loved him and he loved her. That was the only thing that mattered.

The End

--

That's it. I cannot believe myself I finally get to the end of this story. I am working already on a new R/K story, but I will finish it before I start posting. Thanks everyone who was reading and please, leave me one more review :)


End file.
